Cousins in Town
by LiVeiNGLiFe4Me
Summary: Jacob is lonley and sad. After Bella didnt chose him he ran off. but now he's back but feels no better.Bellas Cousin Tali gets moved from her home in Chicag to live with her Uncle Charlie and cousin Bella. So what happens when she meets Jake?
1. Tali

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except for Taliah**

**A/N: hi all, this is my first fanfic hope y'all like it**

I was doing yoga now in the warrior position. A girl in my anger management group said that it would help me calm down…a lot. And she was right it was working. "Tali?" never mind.

"Tali, hun, may I come in?" my mother was already opening the door walking through it with Jason my step-dad right be hind her like a puppy. "Tali can you stop?" I tried to tune her out completely and focus on the yoga.

Me and my mother didn't have the best relationship you could say. See my mom and dad broke up when I was about seven. They said it was because they were falling out of love but I knew the real reason. My mothers parents hated the fact that their daughter was in love with a black guy.

Anyway I lived with my dad after it all and saw my mom about once a month. Me and my dad were so close. Like beyond close. But he was a Chicago city police officer. And that as you can probably guess is a dangerous job…_was_ a dangerous job. And that's how he died. After, the only other person I had was my mom so I've been living with her for two years now.

"Taliah!" I snapped out of it and looked at her. She's never yelled at me before. She was always to afraid that it would destroy our non-existent relationship. I stood up straight and looked at her.

"What mother?"

"I got a call from your school, well Jason answered. But the school called never the less."

"And… "

"And do you have something to show me?" I look at her for a second then turned to Jason. He cleared his throat and nodded to my backpack. "Oh yeah!" I say walking over to it and handing her an envelope from the office.

"Tali! We have talked about this!" she said hitting her hand on the bed. I rolled my eyes what happened at school wasn't my fault. It was a complete accident!

I was walking with my friend when another girl came up and started yelling at me saying I stole her boyfriend. ME! I have not even had a boyfriend since I was fourteen! Then she wasn't done she pushed me! I mean a full on push! So…I kind of pushed her back…and she kind of fell down the stairs. But I did not mean to!

I told my mother all of this when she got up and walked out. I looked at her walk out the door and turn.

I sat down in shock and looked around. I landed on Jason. He was too young for my mom and we both knew it. He's more of my brother not my step dad.

"Tali-"

"I didn't mean to Jason!" I put my head in my hands. And started to cry.

Really its been like ever since I came here I've been making trouble. However at first it was on purpose. I wanted to make my mothers life a living hell. But then I got mad.

Mad at myself, mad at her, mad at Jason, and mad at my dad.

Thus anger management. Wopdie damn do.

"Tali," he said sitting next to me on the bed. I scooted over more and he sighed "fine but you will listen to me. Your mother dropped everything to make sure you didn't wind up in some foster home. When ever we talk to you about something what do you say?"

I looked at him and back at the floor. "It wont happen again."

"And how many times have you said that?"

"To many to count."

"Fifty-seven actually."

I turned to look at him. "Why-" I started but he cut me off. "Your mom wrote it down each time. And told me each time. Fifty-seven times."

"Thanks Jase that helps a lot."

"Told you not to call me that."

"Yeah, whatever."

My cell went off but I had no idea who it could be. I told my friends not to call me on Wednesday they know I have…CRAP!!

"Jason anger management!"

"Come on." He starts running down the stairs and I fallow right after. We fly past the kitchen and say goodbyes to my mom.

She waves but is on the phone. "I don't know what to do with her Charlie…I think you're right…yeah I'll have to talk to her about it." Jason hunks the horn and start to run out.

I buckled up and he pulled out. Charlie. I thought, who do I know named Charlie? There's Charlie Kingston but he was one of my dads friends and Mom would not be talking to him.

Charlie, Charlie…Charlie as in Charlie Swan? My Uncle Charlie?

No, my mom and uncle didn't talk to each other. Something about how Uncle Charlie fell for my moms friend Renee **(sp?) **or something. I have met him once or twice though. And my cousin Isabella. We talked about once a year but made sure we always talked. Lately she's fallin for guy Edmend I think his name is.

I looked out the window remembering the time we first went to Forks.

_Flashback_

"_But mommy!" _

"_No Tali. We can not get back on the plane to go get a toy you left."_

_I cried out and my daddy picked me up._

"_Daddy I want Boo-Boo!"_

"_I told you make sure you had everything sweetie."_

"_I know but I forgot!"_

"_Charlie." My mom said I turned my head to see a man standing there with a girl and a woman standing with him. The girl was standing be hind her mom. My dad put me down and I ran over to her._

"_I'm Tali!"_

"_I'm Bells" she said still hiding._

_End of flashback_

"I'll pick you up a six thirty" Jason says bringing me back.


	2. Jakes back

**Disclaimer: Yeah right as if I could own Twilight I can hardly go shopping**

**AN: okay here's the second chap hope u like it **

Jakes pov

It's been hell.

I just got back from being alone and I'm already regretting it. I thought I'd be able to handle it but I cant.

Every where I look I see something that reminds me of here. The couch where she slept after I saved her, my room where she told me she was picking that bloodsucker over me.

I growled thinking of them together. He didn't deserve her she was to good for him!

I looked down at my hands to see them shaking. I realized it wasn't only my hands but my entire body. I ran out of the house barley in time to change and started to run.

_Jake come back._ Sam was in my head. I growled and thought about my options. I could keep running and never go back but that's really not an option. So I have none and Sam's the alpha, I have to go back I have to listen to him. I turned back around and ran back to my house. Sam was standing there with clothes in his hand. I took them in my mouth then turned back around to go to the woods and change.

When I started to walk back Sam looked at me with anger in his eyes. I looked away I know I should feel ashamed of myself but I don't. I'm not going to feel ashamed of being sad that I lost the love of my life.

"Come on we're going to Emily's to eat."

We turned around and started to walk towards his car, when we both stopped abruptly. I put my nose in the air and put it back down quickly. I knew what it was, and I didn't like it. I looked at Sam who had all ready changed I did the same and fallowed him.

_Shouldn't we go and get the other guys? _I thought. I wasn't actually asking Sam I was just thinking about it.

_No. We'll be fine there's only one. _

_Okay_

We ran following the smell of the leach. I still don't understand how Bella could stand being around that all the time.

_She's human she can't smell it._

_I know but I just don't get __how__ you cant smell that!_

_Look._ Sam said stopping I looked up to see a girl sitting on a rock. Her head was down but then it shot up and started looking around. She turned to look at me and Sam and then took off. I was off before Sam but he wasn't far behind.

She was right in front of me now. I was glad she was there because I need something to take my anger out on. I leaped into the air my strong back legs pushing me up. I landed on her with a thud and growled.

She smiled and laughed. "You can kill me," she said still smiling, "but it doesn't matter. _He's _still coming."

_What is she talking about?_ I thought but I don't care. I'm to mad now even seeing a bloodsucker. I started to rip her up limb by limb. Sam had already started the fire throwing her on to it. When I was done I turned to Sam who was still throwing pieces on the fire.

I envied Sam. He had Emily, he was happy. And that's all I wanted to have Bella and be happy. Why did he have to come back here?! Why did she have to pick him? I let out a howl and laid down I could feel my eyes filling up with tears. Now I feel pathetic.

_Don't. _Sam thought back in his wolf form. _We can stay here for a while or we can go back you chose._

_Who's going to be there?_

_Quill, Embry, Paul, Seath, Leah, you know._

I'm really not in the mod to deal with Paul or Leah. Paul's been making fun of me since I got back. It got so bad one day we both started fighting, badly. He broke my arm and I broke his leg.

Sam yelled at both of us after. But he got over it. Then there's Leah. She's always bugging me trying to get me to talk to her about it but then gets mad when I start yelling at her to leave me alone.

_Lets go._

Emily's house:

"Hey Stranger." Emily said opening the door.

"Hi Em." I missed her the most while I was gone. She was like my mom and I loved her.

I hugged her and walked in. I saw Embry and Quill turn around to look at me. "Hey!" they said in unison. "Come on the game hasn't started yet."

I walked over and sat down. Quill got the remote off the small coffee table and started to turn it up as soon as the Sea Hawks kicked off.


	3. bella talis coming

**Disclaimer: Seriously I own nothing! God how many times are you going to make me say it!!**

Bella's pov

I started to turn to put my face into Edwards cold chest. He chuckled and kissed me on the top of my head. "Morning love." He said rubbing my back.

I smiled in his chest and he laughed again. "Come on you have to go get ready." He said sitting me up. I opened my eyes to see his topaz ones staring into them. I can feel my heart start to beat a lot faster. He smiled, "You'd think by now you'd be used to this."

"You'd think." I said under my breath. He laughed and got out of bed.

"Go get ready," he said kissing my forehead, "I'll be back to pick you up."

"Okay," I say swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. Wait, get ready for what? Pick me up for what?

I sighed getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. I started the water for my shower and put my hand under it. "Crap!" I said snatching my hand back. I looked at it and it was completely red. "ugh…" I groaned turning the water down colder.

I put my hair into a pony tail. I don't know what else to do with it. And start for the door. Edward is already out side waiting for me. I try to cover my hand and start to go to his car. He leans over and opens the door. When I close it and look at him I see him looking at my hand.

"What happened?" he took my hand completely gentle with it because I was so fragile in his hands.

"The water for my shower was to hot when I put my hand under it." I looked at him. He was still examining it. "It's fine Edward."

"Okay," he said kissing it, "Did you eat?"

"Yeah," I said looking away.

"Bella…"

"I'm not hungry!" Edward was gone and back in a flash. I looked down at his hands and he had a cup of yogurt and a spoon. "Ugh," I groan taking it.

He laughs and starts the engine. Before I can even finish the yogurt we're at his house. He cuts the engine and looks at me. "I'm ready." I smile at him.

"Bella finish the yogurt." He says pushing it to me.

When I finish it I open the door and start to walk out. Edward is next to me in a second closing the door for me. "Thank you" he smiles and puts his arm around me as we walk up the steps to his house.

"Bella!" Alice said standing in front of me.

"Hi Alice," I say laughing her energy always makes me so happy. But she looked a little worried. I started to get nervous but became calm. I looked around and found Jasper standing there smiling.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Jasper."

"Umm….Bella?" I looked back over to Alice, "Do you know a Taliah?"

I thought for second pulling memories up. Faces flashed through my imagination and then I remembered. "Taliah! Yeah she's my cousin, I called her yesterday. Why?"

"Alice had a vision that she's going to come live with you."

Tali's pov

I just walked into my house from my three mile run. I went to go get a bottle of Gatorade but my mother stopped me and sat me down. She and Jason just looked at me. Like seriously that's all they did look at me. And may I say it's kind of freaking me out! "What?" I say starting to get annoyed.

"Honey I'm about to tell you some thing but I don't want you to freak out okay?" she put her hand on my knee and smiled I slid it off and looked at Jason.

"What's going on?" I say sliding her hand off my knee. Jason was looking down and refused to look at me. "Jason?" he still wouldn't look.

"Sweetie," my mom said trying to get my attention. I turned to look at her and see looked, tiered. "I'm sending you away. To live with your uncle Charlie and cousin Bella."

Now it was my turn to just look at them. I hated my mom but I didn't want to move away from her. I ran my hand through my hair closing my eyes. I could feel the tears start to roll out.

She finally had enough. She's giving up on me.

She scooted towards me and wrapped her arms around me. I pushed her off and stood up she stood up too stopping me from leaving.

She was a short five even while I was five four. I pushed past her and headed for the door and started to run again.

I pushed farther and farther even though it feels like I was about to pass out from being so tiered. But I was on a high no thing was wrong while I ran. My dad got me to start running so I wouldn't take drugs. He used to say the it was the best high you could get.

And it was but it wasn't working like it was suppose to.


	4. Thats not her

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.**

**A/N: hi all here's the 4****th**** chapter hope you like it!!**

Tali's pov

I looked back at my mom and Jason before I walked through the hall to the plane. Jason waved a little and smiled. I looked from him to my mom who blew me a kiss and mouthed I love you. I smiled a fake smile not knowing if they could tell if it was faked or not.

"Ms?" a woman with a whinny little voice said taping me. I spun back around and looked at her as if to say 'can't you see I'm talking?!' she took a step back and I rolled my eyes put my sun glasses down**(AN:** **sorry just wanted to let u know Tali's sunglasses are in my pro if you want to see them)** and walked down the hall.

No need to dwell over leaving now there's nothing I can do. I just _still_ cant get over the fact that she actually gave up on me. The most I expected was to be grounded. Not get shipped (or in this case flown) away to some small town in Washington. If I remember right it rained in this place like every day. I cant even use my sunglasses! UGH!! I just want to yell!

In anger management I learned that was one thing that helped. I did it once but I don't like screaming because I'm afraid some one might think some things wrong. But since this place has like no one in it I might.

I looked at my ticket and down the isle. But all the isles were B's, not A's. What the hell is going on? Crap did I get on the wrong plane? I felt my cheeks get warm and I looked around to see a flight attendant. "Umm, my ticket says A but all I see is B's." she took the ticket from me and looked at it.

"Oh," she said smiling, "That's because you're in first class." I felt my cheeks get even warmer; I know I was blushing like crazy. It had to have said that on the ticket. I'm such an idiot. "It's okay, no one spots it on there." She signaled for me to follow her and I did.

"Here you are." She says showing me to my seat.

"Thanks," I say sitting down. She smiles and walks away. Why didn't my mom tell me she got me a first class ticket?! I sigh and look around. There's a woman on her laptop, a man sleeping(already), and a girl who seems about my age ready to jump out her skin. Some one cleared their throat and I looked up a man nodded to my bags and showed me his ticket. "Oh, sorry" I say taking my stuff and putting it on the floor. He mumbled something that sounded like 'damn I have to sit next to a spoiled brat' I glared at him and his eyes widened. He probably didn't think I heard him. But I did. "Look," I say turning to him, "I already told you sorry so I don't know what else to say but I am not going to be insulted like that!"

He shook his head "sorry," he said looking away. I sighed and closed my eyes. Just three hours Taliah that's it three hours.

Bella's pov

"I cant wait to meet her Bella!" Alice was practically bouncing while we waited for Tali at the baggage claim. I was excited to see my cousin too, to my surprise. I haven't seen her in a couple of years. I remember she never took anything from any one and always spoke her mind no matter what. But that was all I knew about her. We spoke about once a year but she never said much always let me talk.

"Is that her?" Alice said squealing. She ran over to a girl in human speed before I could answer. I started to giggle because I knew that wasn't her. Alice was babbling a red head who looked a little screred

"That's not her," Edward said in a normal tone more telling me then asking. Alice turned around to look at him then back at the girl who looked like she was about to run off. I turned my attention to him.

"Howd you know?"

"She's trying to figure out what's going on." He said with a smile. Alice came back over looking like she was ready to kill him.

"You could have said something." She says looking at me.

"I was going to but you were already gone." I looked around and saw a girl with sunglasses on. I don't know why she had them on though because it's hardly ever sunny here and today was no exception. She slid the glasses to the top of her head and looked right at me. She smiled and walk towards me.

"Hey Bells!" she said giving me a hug.

"Tali!" I say wrapping my arms around her too. We pulled apart and looked at each other. She was a year younger then me but taller. "How are you?" her smile got smaller but was still there.

"I'm okay," she says looking pass me. "That's him aint it?" she said. I turned around to see Edward and Alice fighting about something. They stopped and looked back at us and smiled. I nodded and she smiled. "Nice catch Bells." I blushed a little as we walked over.

"OhmygoshhiI'mAliceCullenandthismybrotherEdwardi'vebeensoexcitedtomeetyousincebellatoldusyouwerecoming!!" Tali just had a smile on her face while Alice talked.

Tali laughed a little and shook her head. "Okay, I'm going to need you to rewind and start over."

"Sorry, I said; Oh my gosh hi I'm Alice Cullen and this is my brother Edward I've been so excited to meet you since Bella told us you were coming!!"

She laughed and nodded. "Hi Alice it's nice to meet you Bella's told me about you."

Edward sighed "Hello I'm Edward, sorry about my sister she can get a little excited sometimes."

"It's no problem I'm used to it with my friends back home."

"Come on lets go so we can get you settled in."

**AN: ok so I've seen that I had a couple of alerts but only one review………any one else seeing a problem?**

**So with that said I need reviews! PLEASE!!! **


	5. It's Screaming Time

**A/N: okey dokey I'm bored so here you people go**

**Disclaimer: …nothing, I own nothing-sighs-**

Jacobs's pov

"Hi Jared, Embry, Quill, Jake." It was Kim coming through Jared's door. Jared shot up and ran over to her. He picked her up and spun her around. She giggled and kissed him. The rest of us said hey and turned back to the TV. The Bears we're beating the Sea Hawks twenty one to seven with less then ten minutes to go.

The quarter back throws the ball. We all lean forward holding our breaths. The ball hits off the wide receivers chest and into the hands of the corner back. "COME ON!"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

I get up and go into the kitchen to join Jared and Kim. The game was doing nothing but pissing me off.

"Yeah, her cousins coming to live with her"

"Really and how do you know?"

"My friend in Forks…" she stopped talking and started looking at me. She turned back and looked down.

"What?" I say going to the fridge. I get out a bottle of water. She sakes her head and looks at Jared. He turns to me and smiles. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I say sitting down.

"Nothing we were just talking." Kim says. She looks away then and I realize what they were 'just talking' about, Bella. I got up and started to walk. I was just starting to calm down a little bit from her and now I'm hyped right back up. I walked down the street to get home but got side tracked when I saw a red pick up truck.

"Bella," I whispered, stopping where I was. The car passed me but it wasn't her It was some old guy with no hair. I fell to my knees and put my face into my hands. They started to shake and soon the rest of me was too until I was a wolf I ran into the forest a just lay there.

I closed my eyes and saw her. Those big brown eyes staring right into mine. Her soft pink lips against mine. It started to rain and I let out a howl then put my head back down when I hear a scream.

Tali's pov 

"You know," Edward says driving us back to Bella's house, "You don't need those."

"I know I'll probably never need them again." I say sighing looking out the window to the gloomy sky. Alice taps me and I turn back to her. "Yeah?"

"Are you like Bella?" Bells turns to me from the front seat to look at Alice. I smiled at the question because the truth was I wasn't. Me and my cousin are complete opposites.

"No, not really." I say trying to think if we were alike but. "No wait there's one thing." I say looking at Bells. She turns to me with a confused look. She was probably thinking the same thing as me at first.

"What is it?" Alice asks bouncing in her seat. I laughed looking at her. She kind of reminds me of a pixie especially because of her hair cut.

"Well we both blush…a lot."

"Oh yeah," Bells said smiling, "I forgot, you told me you blushed."

"Well then," Edward said looking at me through the drive view mirror, "How are you different?"

"Um, Bells is clumsier then a penguin wearing high heals." They all started laughing and Bells was blushing.

"And you're not?" Edward said again to me. He was really cute like extremely cute. Hell, this boy was downright handsome. He needed to be on a cover of a magazine or something. Bells sure knows how to pick em.

"Not really. I mean I fall and stuff-"

"But she's great at dancing and playing sports, which we all know I can't do."

I smiled and blushed. "I'm not great at it." I look over to Alice who is staring off in space. "Is she okay?" I say looking at her. She looks like she's hypnotized or some thing.

"Bells looks back and her eyes go wide but then go back to normal "Oh Yeah," she says smiling "she does that sometimes." I looked at her and lifted and eyebrow. Bells had to be _the_ worst liar on the face of the earth.

"What ever." I say putting my not needed sunglasses down. I know I don't need them but I love my sunglasses. I sigh and put my head back.

_Later…_

Bells just left with Edward and Alice to go off some where. I think she said the Cullen's house. She invited me to go along but I declined saying I was to jet lagged. It was a lie but I didn't want to be with my older cousin and her friends. I started to unpack all my crap and put in the drawer. I sighed and looked around my new room. It was baggie but it was like perfect not bland because everything else went with it well I looked out my window to the forest. _Huh, maybe that's a good place._

I run down the stairs and past my uncle Charlie. "Tali where are you going?" he says sitting up, looking at me. I turned back smiling at him.

"I'm just going to look around Forks."

"Okay but don't go into the forest you never know what's out there."

"Will do Uncle Charlie." Really I will do it. I opened the door and turned right to the forest. I run through the forest about three miles. I think I'm just far enough where no one will hear me. It's screaming time! I take a huge breath and it starts to rain. Rain…are you kidding me! This is just perfect I take another breath and scream. I scream with all my might just let it all go and go and go.

When I finally stop I'm completely out of breath. I sit down panting wishing I hadn't run here I look around when there's a crack. I stood up and spun around. Greatnow I don't know which way I came from. There was a rustle to my left and I spin around to look. "Who's there!" I yell. I don't think I should have come out here. Why didn't I just listen to my uncle?

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." Some one stepped out of the bushes he looked like he had a ripped shirt but I could really see him. He stepped a little closer to me and I stepped back. But when he stepped into the light he was gorgeous. Like more then Edward. And that's saying a lot!

He was really tall with bronze skin and jet black hair. He smiled and I feel but he caught me. "Whoa now." He said smiling even more. His hands were extremely hot but I didn't really care. Now I could hear my heart beat in my ears. I think he did to because he chuckle. I blushed so bad I probably could beat a rose in a red contest.

"Um… Thanks." I say. His hands are still around my waist but I am not complaining. "I'm Taliah or you can call me Tali."

"Don't worry about it. And I'm Jacob or you can call me Jake."


	6. The forest

**A/N: So…I wrote this chap in algebra 2 because we were learning about imaginary #'s and I got it rite away! So I was bored and thought y'all deserved a new chapter**

**Wait this chap is dedicated to my bud in algebra 2 u know who you are ; )!!! (told you I'd give you a shout out P)**

**Disclaimer: …Must I say it?…yes?!…-long sigh- fine, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

Jacob's pov

I lift my head up and turn to the direction of the scream. It sounds like a girl ready to pass out. I have to get to her before something happens. I start to run towards her but then the screams stop and so do I. T he border is right in front of me and if I'm going to save her I'll have to phase back. I do and throw my ripped shirt on and start running. Please don't be dead.

A girl was pretty much laying on the ground. She was out of breath I could hear her breathing well she was actually panting. Still not convinced she was okay I took a step forward but stepped on a twig causing her to stand up and spin around like crazy. How the hell did she hear that it's pouring down out here. But she still didn't face the right way.

I start to walk through some bushes but stop and take some steps back. "Who's there?!" she yelled turning right to me. My mouth dropped open looking at her. She was beautiful. More then…she was more beautiful then…Bella.

"It's okay," I say walking out of the bushes. "I'm not going to hurt you." I had my hands above my head to show her I had nothing in my hands then put them down and took a step closer but she took one back so I stopped but then her eyes went wide and she smiled.

I felt like my entire body was glowing when she smiled at me. I don't think I could feel any better at then at that moment.

So I smiled back at her. She started to wobble a little and I ran over and caught her and stood her up. I was wrong, having her in my arms was better. "Whoa now." I didn't let go but it didn't seem like she minded. She blushed bad and I smiled even more. She had big brown eyes with green and blue streaks a round face caramel skin and she smelled, wonderful like lavender and vanilla all together. I could feel her heart beating which made me smile even bigger and her blush even worse.

"Um…thanks" her voice was like so smooth. It was just like honey, "I'm Taliah or you can call me Tali."

"Don't worry about it. And I'm Jacob or you can call me Jake." Taliah, Taliah, I repeat her name in my head over and over again in my head. It gets better each time. She looked up as the rain stopped and I looked with her. Before I knew it her arms were around my waist and her head on my chest. I was taken back so I didn't hug back. She let go and stepped back and blushed the loveliest shade of red but on her skin it looked darker which made it even better.

"I'm sorry I just-"

"No its okay I just wasn't expecting that so I took me a second to react." She smiled and looked down and then back up and around. "You okay?" She turned back to me with her mouth pulled slightly down into a frown. "What's wrong Tali?"

"I'm new and I have no idea where I am!" She looked like she was about to bust. "Sorry didn't mean to yell, I just…UGH!" I smiled and walked back over to her.

"It's okay." I say putting my hand on her back I could feel her heart speeding up a little and smiled. "Wait," I say looking around, "Weren't you screaming?" I looked down at her she was about five four, compared to my six two. She looked really embarrassed and blushed like crazy.

"Yeah that was me. I helps clear my head."

"Wow, where'd you get that from?" he face went really red then and she turned around so I couldn't see her. "Tali? You don't have to tell me." I didn't want to make her uncomfortable maybe I should back off a little.

"No, it's okay I…I just, its really embarrassing." She was still turned the other way so I couldn't see her face. She took a deep breath and turned back to me cheeks still red. "My friend told me,"

I i friend told me,"and turned back to me cheeks still red.orse.back. spin around like crazy. looked at her and tilted my head a little smiling. "That's not embarrassing Tali."

"I'm not done." She took another deep breath and sighed heavily, "My friend from…my friend from anger management told me it helped clear your head."

I looked at her for a second and shrugged. "I don't care." She looked up at me with her big multi colored eyes.

"You don't?"

"No." I started to laugh, "To tell the truth I could use some anger management." She started to laugh to. Her laugh was like music in my ears. "So did you do something to get put into anger management?"

"Yeah," she looked down at her feet then back up at me, "I got in a fight at my old school back in Chicago and broke a girls nose. Her parents sued and the judge put me in anger management."

I started to laugh even harder then last time. Tali broke some ones nose! She was my kinda girl! She stared at me like she was about to cry. "No!—laugh—I don't mean—laugh—anything by it." I start to calm down and stand up straight. "It's just you don't seem like the kind of girl who would get into something like that."

"Like…"

"Like fights and stuff."

"Yeah well, that's just because you don't know me." She says still looking around.

"No, but I'd like to." She turned around to look at me. She turned back away and blushed. "You should be getting home." I smelled the air for her sent but instead I smelled a blood sucker, a Cullen. I growled and looked around.

"Did you just growl?" she asked with a smile.

"No," I cleared my throat a little "just clearing my throat."

"Oh okay."

"Did you come from that way?" I ask pointing in the direction of the of the smell. She walked over and looked around that area.

"Yeah!" she ran over to me and gave me a hug. I didn't hesitate this time I gave her one right back. "Wait," she said pulling back looking into my eyes. "I'm like not going to see you again am I?"

"Yeah you will," I smiled again letting go of her. "Meet me at the book store in Port Angelas two o'clock. I'll be in the front"

"And I'll be there." She turned around and walked back the wind blowing her sent back to me. I closed my eyes. It's getting late. I should be getting home too. I start to walk when I kick something. I look down and see sunglasses. Picking them up I look behind me. She's long gone if these are hers. I'll just have to give them back tomorrow.

**A/N: so people i hope you like it so far! any questions i'll be glad to answer! any ideas i'll be glad to put in the strory! next time will be Jake and Tali at Port An. but not just Jake and Tali ; )**

**OH! and take my poll please!**


	7. Port Angeles

**A/N: Right so I know some of you want to kill me, but I have a reason for not updating! Three words: ninth grade midterms. But there over!! WOOT! And I already know I got a B on my Algebra 2 hr. one! However I'm seriously sorry about not updating. I'll never let it go that far again. Well enough wit my rambling here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Thank you for reading my story, sit back and relax I own nothing!**

_**Previously…**_

"_Wait," she said pulling back looking into my eyes. "I'm like not going to see you again am I?"_

"_Yeah you will," I smiled again letting go of her. "Meet me at the book store in Port Angelas two o'clock. I'll be in the front" _

"_And I'll be there." She turned around and walked back the wind blowing her sent back to me. I closed my eyes. It's getting late. I should be getting home too. I start to walk when I kick something. I look down and see sunglasses. Picking them up I look behind me. She's long gone if these are hers. I'll just have to give them back tomorrow._

Tali's pov 

I knock on my Bells door and wait for her to answer. I listen around waiting for her to answer and hear uncle Charlie snoring down stairs. I look at my watch, it's only nine, she shouldn't be sleep yet. I knock again. "Bells? Can I come on?"

"Yeah Tali you can come in." I open the door to see her sitting up in bed a book in her hands flushed face and breathing hard. "What's up Tali?"

_No way not innocent cousin Bells._ "Oh my God, where is he?" I ran over and sat down at the edge of her bed. She puts the book down and looks at me like _I'm_ crazy. I narrow my eyes and look around the room.

"Who on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh cut the bull cuz. I love you and all but you suck at lying!"

"I honestly don't know who you're talking about."

"Edward that's who I'm talking about."

I roll my eyes and look back at her. She blushes again and I smile. "Oh my God." I lay back on the bed and start laughing and see the closet. Flipping over on my stomach I look back at her.

"You can come out Edward I know you're in there." The door to the closet opened and out stepped the Edward. I laughed again and looked back at him. He really was nothing compared Jake despite the fact he looked like a roman God, Jake just had something about him. _No! No Taliah you can not think about him like this you don't even know him! _

"Hello Taliah." He said going over to sit down in the rocking chair. Did he really just call me that. I laughed a little.

"Only people I don't like call me Taliah. You're practically family it's Tali." He smiled and nodded. I looked back at Bells and cocked an eyebrow "Have no idea what I'm talking about?" She blushed and glared and Edward.

"Why'd you come out?" She said he smiled a crocked smile and shrugged.

"She knew I was there. There was no point in staying in there if she knew I was there."

She groaned and looked back at me. "Okay so you got me. Now what's wrong?" I looked at her surprised. I forgot to calm myself after thinking of Jake. Jake. OMG what is wrong with me!? I have to stop thinking of his hot bronze skin, long jet black hair, warm brow—Stop! Get out my head! Get out get out get out! Then Edward growled…Wait…Did he just growl?

"Um…did you just growl?"

They both looked at me but I was only looking at Edward whom I know just growled! "No, I was clearing my throat." He said looking right at me.

I laughed a little, "Oh." I laughed, "That scared me a little." That was the second time some one growled at me today and used that excuse. I push it off to the side and focus on the issue at hand. I sighed and looked back at Bells. She tilted her head and was looking at me. "What?!"

"Nothing! Are you sure nothings wrong?" She says sitting up a little more. Oh yeah, I'm in love with some one I don't know, every things just peachy firking keen! Bells put her hand on mine and tried to get me to tell her.

"Tali, you can tell me." I sighed and looked at her. Okay if you're going to do this Tali you better make it good!

I took a deep breath and slapped on a huge smile "I want to go shopping!" her face completely fell from caring to horror. She looked past me to Edward then back to me. "Tali…I don't do shopping." She shook her head crazily.

"I know, which I still don't understand. But that's why it took me so long to say!"

She groaned again "Tali—"

"Please!" I pouted again and Edward started to laugh.

"That's how you get me to do things Bella." She shoot him a look then looked back at me.

"Fine. Me you and Alice can go to Port Angela's tomorrow."

I clapped my hands and threw my arms around her. "Thanks cuz!" I get off the bed and start to walk to the door. "Bye Edward." I say in a sing song voice. Bells blushed and he waved. I closed the door and let out a small squeal. I'm going to see Jake tomorrow! Oh I give up I'm going to think about him I'm going to dream about him because I love Jacob…Jacob…Oh for the love of God I don't even know his last name!

Jakes pov

"Thanks Sam." I say unbuckling my seat belt. Since my Rabbit's not quite up and running Sam had to give me a ride to Port An. I start to get out when Sam stops me.

"Jake," he says looking at me I look back at him. He starts to laugh and I try to figure out what is so funny. "You imprinted!" my eyes nearly popped out of my head. He might be right, who am I kidding he is right. I smiled and looked down. I imprinted. On Tali.

"I better go." I say opening the door he pats me on the back as I climb out in a daze. I forgot all about imprinting. I close the door and start to walk away when he calls me back. I run back to the car checking my watch. I'm already thirty minute late. "Yeah Sam?"

He hands out a pair of sunglasses the ones Tali left behind in the forest that I was going to bring back to her. "Forgetting something?" I thank him and back up from the car. "No problem man. And hey good luck!" he pulls off from the curb and drives away I turn around and run into the book store. I look around for her but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

My dream girl, the girl I imprinted on is gone. Because I came late. I looked at the sunglasses in my hand when there all the sudden snatched out my hand. I spin around "What the—"

"Hi," she says blushing looking at her glasses. Someone else opened the door and her scent came straight to me but something was wrong with it. It's too sweet, like a leach. I looked at her and smiled. "Thanks…for my glasses. I was looking every where for them." she slid them on then slid them up to the top of her head pushing her hair back.

"No problem. I was afraid I lost you." I smiled down at her and she smiled.

"You didn't." she was perfect. Her skin, her scent, her eyes. "You keep staring at me." She blushed that beautiful color and bit her lip.

"That's just because you're so beautiful."

"Oh my god you just like to see me blush don't you?

"Actually yeah. I think you made burgundy my new favorite color." She covered her face and started to giggle. I pull her hands down and keep one of her hands in mine. She smiled and looked down then back up at me. "Do you read?"

"Yeah I love to."

"Okay lets go get some books."

We walked over to the classics section. And looked around when the door opened again she looked up then hit the floor. I start to laugh and look down at her. "What are you doing?" she tugged at my arm and I knelt down with her. "Well?"

"That was my cousin and her friend."

"You don't want your cousin to see me?" as hard as I tried I still felt hurt and it came out in my voice.

"No! Jake, it's the other way around. I don't want you to see her. Her and her friend would just embarrass me more!" She looked up and the smell came back. Don't growl don't growl don't growl! She looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing something just smells really bad." Her eyes went wide. And I started to laugh. "It's not you, you smell good."

"I do?"

"Yeah, like lavender and vanilla."

She pushed me playfully and I chuckled. "Jake stop making me blush!"

I looked into her eyes to see all the colors again. I smiled and put a hand on her face. Her heart started to speed up and as did her breathing. I leaned in a little bit and so did she. I looked down at her lips then back to her eyes. "Tali?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah Jake." Right as I was about to kiss her the smell became stronger and I looked up. Standing behind Tali was the smallest leach. I narrowed my eyes into little slits looking at her. Tali fallowed my gaze and shot up. "Alice what are you doing here?!"

"I lost sight of you and started to get worried." I stood up slowly never leaving her gaze. When I heard a gasp I looked to the side of her and my gaze softened. Her chocolate eyes studied me. I looked down at my love then at my former love. They looked alike some how.

"Bells!" Tali yelled looking at her.

"Jacob." Bella whispered.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah we did"

**A/N: Does this make up a little? Please say yes! I'm sorry if it doesn't I'm posting a new chapter in a couple of minutes too. Maybe that'll help more! Okey dokey well see you in a couple of mins people!**


	8. Hands off!

**A/N: Miss me? Well to bad I'm back! Here you go chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: No I still do not own Twilight and I never will!**

_**Previously…**_

_I looked down at my love then at my former love. _

"_Bells!" Tali yelled looking at her. _

"_Jacob." Bella whispered. _

"_You two know each other?" _

"_Yeah we did"_

Bella's pov

"You two know each other?" Tali was looking between me and Jacob. I haven't seen him since the day after the war. He looked the same maybe a little taller and his hair might be longer but nothing else. What was Tali doing here with him?

"Yeah, we did," He looked down at Tali and smiled "We're old friends," he looked back up at me. it felt like he plunged a knife in my stomach. 'old friends' ? He turned to Alice whom then growled as did Jacob. Tali looked at me then back at Jacob then to Alice.

"Okay now either I completely lost it, or you two just growled!" We all looked at her and she looked back at us. It's to late now, once Tali gets started there's no stopping her. I looked at Jake who was staring at Tali. She put a hand on her hip and stuck it out.

"Don't look at me like that! I know what I heard!" He smiled at her to try to distract her but she wasn't backing down now. "Stop it Jacob—what is your last name?!"

Jake chuckled and shook his head. "Black"

"Jacob Black," she said her face softened and she smiled. She had a look on her face that said she was thinking_ Taliah Black._ Jake saw it to and chuckled to. I missed his laugh, I forgot how nice it was. Tali blushed and looked down. She really was as bad as me. Jake took her hand and started to walk away. "I'll see you back home Bells bye Alice." Me and Alice stood there and watched as Tali giggled and they walked away. Tali never giggles. She thought it as weakness or something. Where was my cousin? She couldn't be _this_ girl. They walked out the store with out looking back again. Jake didn't even say goodbye to me.

"Oh my Carlisle, he imprinted on her!" Alice said eyes wide and mad. "I cant believe that mut! Ugh! Come on Bella it stinks in here." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the store.

"So since Tali's gone we don't have to shop anymore right?" I said hopeful. I try to hide my sadness and if I keep Alice thinking about shopping then maybe she'll be distracted.

"Nice try! Come on there's a retro store up ahead!"

Tali's pov

"I'm sure you're hungry right?" I looked up at him. We were walking down the street now and were in front of some Italian place. I looked up at him. Maybe I could get something out of him. I know he's hiding something from me I just don't know what. Actually I have no clue. He started to smile and I was still looking at him. Crap I'm just standing here looking like an idiot! I felt my face heat up and he started to laugh.

"Yeah you're right." He smiled and we walked ini ace. walking down the street now and were infront of some italian er but nothing else. . It was a nice place kind of romantic I looked up at him and smiled. He looked down at me then leaned down and kissed. His hand went to the small of my back and pulled me up I put my hands around his neck and pulled myself up. His kiss was so urgent and passionate I was sad when he pulled away. I was panting and my heart sped up. He chuckled a little supporting my wait if he let go we both knew I'd be on the ground.

"You okay?" he was still smiling.

I took in a deep breath and nodded "mhmm" A girl walked up to us and looked at Jake smiling looking him up and down

"Hello," she said putting a hand on his arm. I grabbed her wrist and shee looked over to me.

"If you'd like to keep that hand I suggest you don't touch him." She looked like she was about to cry and was frozen. "Okay?"

"Y-y-yeah, r-right this way t-to your table." She turned around and walked to a table with two chairs. Setting the menus down, she turned back and practically ran away. Jake started laughing and pulled my chair out and I slid down. He sat down and held his sides. I blushed and looked down. When he finally composed himself he looked up me.

"I'm sorry Tali. It's just, you really are tough aren't you?"

"What you didn't believe me?"

"Just didn't think you were that serious."

"Well I told you that's because you don't know me."

"And I told you that I want to." I smiled and bit my lip. "So tell me something about you?"

"Um…uh, I love to kick box."

He started to laugh and smiled at me, "I'm not surprised!" my face got really warm I looked away, I cant believe I just said that! He reached out and took my hand "Stop getting so embarrassed! Tell me what else you like"

"Okay well I like to—"

"Hi, I'm Penny, what would you like to drink?" A red head this time came and stood next to Jake looking down at him. He looked up at her then back at me and smiled.

"Two cokes?" He asked looking at me I shook my head no and he tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"I don't drink soda." I mumbled he smiled and said, two lemonades then.

"So why don't you drink soda?"

"I just don't like the carbonation, that's all."

"Ah, So what were you saying before?"

"Oh nothing I just like to run"

"You're quite the athlete then huh?"

I smiled and blush, "Yeah I guess, I like all sports."

His eyes lit up and he smiled "Even football?"

I looked at him and smiled "Are you kidding! Of coarse! I love football! Bears all day!"

He gasped and shook his head. "Bears!" he looked like he was going to pass out, I started to laugh and shake my head. "Sea hawak's all the way!"

"Oh eww that's horrible Jake!" I put my hand on my chest as if in shock. He laughed and put his hand on his hand on his head.

"My own girlfriend a Bears Fan!" I smiled and blushed.

"Your girlfriend?" He sat up straight and looked surprised.

"I mean—no not—unless you want—I mean—"

"Jake chill! It's okay I want to be your girlf—"

"Okay here are your drinks are you ready to order." I might have to kill this girl if she keeps interrupting me and Jake looks like he's ready to too.

Jake's pov

What is with this girl! She keeps interrupting Tali! I bit my lip to keep my mouth closed and looked over to Tali she looked like she was ready to jump out her seat and kill Penny who was looking at me. I sighed and looked at my menu. "Go ahead Tali."

"Um, I'll have the pasta weesie with a ceaser salad." She said but the girl was still looking at me and Tali was mad now. "Hey!" she yelled the girl jumped and turned to her. She was worse then the first I smiled thinking of when Tali grabbed her wrist. "Obviously I'm here _with_ him so you could show a little respect and acknowledge me!" she took a deep breath and pulled her glasses down. even though we were inside. What's with her and those glasses? She sighed and looked at the girl "Now I said I wan the pasta weesie with the ceaser salad okay? And while you're at it get us a new waitress" I love this girl. I never met anyone like her, she doesn't take any bull from any one, _and_ she loves sports!

"I'll have two chicken marsalas." I say she writes it down and runs away. Tali still looks after her. She looks like she debating on weather or not to go after her. She slides her chair back and says she has to go to the bathroom. I laugh and catch her hand. "She's not worth it." She looked at me then shighed and sat back down.

"Fine…" she pushed her glasses back and looked at me. "So what's up with you and my cousin?"

"Bella's your cousin!" I thought her cousin turned around and left I never would've thought that Tali were— "But you two are completely different."

"Yeah I know. Bella's better then me though."

"I highly doubt that. No ones better then you Tali." I cant believe I just said that about Bella. But it was true. Tali was better then _everyone_. My favorite color came up on her face and I smiled. I wish she would stop getting so embarrassed around me. But it was still really cute.

"Jake!" I loved hearing my name come from her mouth. She made it sound so much better.

"Tali!" I say reaching out for her hand. She took it willingly.

"But that didn't make me forget. How do you two know each other?" I sighed and let go of her hand leaning back pouted and made my eyes big. She laughed and shook her head. "Nice try hun, but I still want to know."

"Okay, how about I tell you another time?"

"Jake—"

"Tali, I will tell you I promise." I took her hand again and this time it was her turn to sigh and nod.

"Fine, now what was up with Alice?" I growled and stopped fast but it was to late she already heard me. "Aha! See I knew I wasn't going crazy! You just growled and so did Alice! What is up with that?!"

"Tali—"

"Hi I apologize for my co-worker hear are your meals." A new waiter placed two plates in front of both of us. Tali said thank you for both of us then went to work on her salad but stopped and looked at me.

"Still didn't forget, you were saying?"

"I'll tell you every thing tonight how about that?"

She looked at her watch then back up at me. "When to night?"

"What time is it now?"

"Five of."

"Seven?"

"Yeah."

"Ten."

"Ten! Are you kidding! You want me to wait almost three hours!"

"That's exactly what I want you to do."

"It's a wonder why I love you." She said under her breath. My eyes opened wide and she turned to me. "Did…did you hear that?" she asked her face already becoming that reddish brown color I love. I nodded and smiled. She slid her glasses back down and put her face in her hands. "I'm such I spaz."

"No your not," I sighed and lifted her face up then slid her glasses off. "I love you too." I say and kiss her. It was even better then the first one. I pulled back and smiled and so did she. "Now lets eat."

**A/N: aww yay! They finally kissed. So did ya like it? I hope so, tell me if you did or if you didn't. Review please!**


	9. Thats not posibleright?

**A/N: just wanted to thank you all for the reviews, that's it hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight do you think I'd be here on **_**fan**_**fic? Come on people!**

_**Previously…**_

"_It's a wonder why I love you." She said under her breath. My eyes opened wide and she turned to me. "Did…did you hear that?" she asked her face already becoming that reddish brown color I love. I nodded and smiled. She slid her glasses back down and put her face in her hands. "I'm such I spaz."_

"_No your not," I sighed and lifted her face up then slid her glasses off. "I love you too." I say and kiss her. It was even better then the first one. I pulled back and smiled and so did she. "Now lets eat."_

Tali's pov

"So do you think you could give me a ride?" I walked out the door that he was holding open for me and shivered. I felt a huge jacket go around me then a really hot arm. I smiled and looked up. He nodded and we walked back towards the book store. "I still say we shouldn't have left a tip."

He sighed and rubbed my back. "We had to leave a tip love. It'd be rude not to."

"Oh yeah because those little skanks were just so nice."

"You really do need anger management don't you?"

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I start up again next week. Fun fun fun."

"Come on," he said laughing ushering me to the car, "It's the black Toyota." I nod and reach for the handle but he opened the door for me. I turn and look at him he smiles I go on my toes and kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I climb into the truck and see two people in the front looking back at me. "Um…hi?" They started to laugh and said hi back. I looked away and blushed. Jake pulled me towards him and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"The one driving is Sam, the other one's Quill."

"We can hear you." The one Jacob said was Quill turned around and looked at Jake.

"Never said you couldn't"

"Then why are you whispering?"

"Because I'm not talking to you!"

Quill quickly turned and put his hand out, "I'm Quill!" he said smiling. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Tali," I say taking my hand back.

"Hi Tali!"

"Hi Quill…" Jake laughed and hit Quill. He mumbled something and turned back around. Sam waved and said hi and I did the same back. I looked at my watch. Nine thirty. I yawned and leaned against him. He chuckled and put an arm around me.

"Go to sleep Tal." He said kissing me on my head. My heart sped up a little as I tried to keep my eyes open.

"Did you just call me Tal?" I said trying to stay awake.

"Sorry if you don't—"

"No, my Dad called me that." I say right before sleep hit me.

_10:00 pm…_

Some one sat me up and kissed my forehead. I groaned and pushed them away. I know it's Jake but I'm to tiered. "No Jake I want to sleep" I mumbled.

"Fine I didn't want to tell you any way. Never mind Sam we're going home." I thought for a minute about what he was talking about. Tell me wh—NO!

"No! I'm up tell me!" I jumped out the truck right before the door closed. Jake looked down at me and laughed.

"How did you do that?" He said picking me up putting me on his back.

"Kick boxer, remember? Good reflexes." He laughed and kept walking. I realized I was on his back and have no idea where we're going. I looked around and saw Quill in front of us but no Sam. "Alright where are we, why am I on your back, are you going to tell me—"

"Tal! Take a breath." I did so and let it out. "Okay we're in La Push."

"La where?" I say trying to look at his face. The wind blew and I tightened my grip around Jake. He laughed and kissed my arm.

"La Push, it's the reservation where I live. Me and my pack all live here."

"Oh," I say "wait did you just say pack?"

"Yeah love, pack." He sighed and kept walking. Pack? What did that mean? Like a pack of wolves? No, that doesn't even make since. Maybe he just calls the group he hangs out with a pack. I laid my head on his back and looked at the trees as we passed. I listened to his breath it was very calm but his heart beat was beating at an alarming rate.

"Jake are you okay?"

"Of coarse, why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Your heart beat its like, beyond fast."

"Don't worry about it," He says with a laugh he stops and I look around he puts me down and runs away. I look after him and look around, we were at some clearing with trees all around. Why did he just run off like that. I turn around and look at Quill he looks completely worried.

"Don't! Don't cry he's coming right back!"

He ran up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. He looked up and smiled then back at me. He tells me to turn around then lets go. I could feel my eye brows go up and do so. A huge rust colored wolf stands there. I gasp and take a step back into Quill. What the hell is going on? Why do I need to see a wolf and why am I so drawn to him?! He had to be _the_ most beautiful thing I've seen. The wolf lowers its head and takes a step forward so I can look in to his eyes. Those eyes…Jakes eyes! I put my hand to my mouth and gasp again. It's…it's not possible. Right? Right! That cant be him! Can it? No! …yes? "Oh my…Jake?" I put my hand on the side of his face and then he licks my face. "Jake! Eww!" I push him back and put both my hands on the side of his face. I guess I have the answer to my question. He makes a laughing barking kind of sound and licks me again. "Oh Thank you oh so very much!" I say laughing. "How…" He nods and goes away in a flash. I look back at Quill who is laughing. "You shut up." I say rolling my eyes. He stopped and stands up straight.

"Tal?" I turn around to see Jake his face really sad. He walks towards me like he did the first day we meet. He looked over at Quill and nodded. He must have left because I heard rustling and twigs breaking. "Are you okay?" I nodded slightly but in all truth I wasn't.

"Jake?" I say my legs starting to feel like jelly and he could tell. He ran over and held me up. He looked sad and worried. "I think I'm going to…" then black.

Bella's pov

"Go to sleep Bella." Edward said now exasperated. It's past ten and Tali still isn't home. I'd been complaining about it and now I could tell I was getting on Edwards nerves. He kissed me on the top of my head and looked in my eyes. "She's fine." I opened my mouth to protest but he put his on mine. When he pulled away I was dazed. I cant go to sleep. I have to wait for Tali! Edward sighs and starts to hum my lullaby. I start to drift off to sleep but then he stops. I open my eyes to look at him but he's already out of bed. "That do—" he sighs and looks at me. "Jakes here" I sit up in bed and some one pounds on the door. It's a good thing Charlie has the late shift. "Come on."

Edward picked me up and ran to the front door. When he put me down I opened the door to Tali in Jakes arms. I gasp and turn to look at Edward. He was busy staring at Jake and Jake back at him. "What happened?!" He walks in the house ignoring the fact that I just talked to him. He walked past Edward who was growling right along with Jake. "Stop it!" I hissed at Edward coming up to stand next to him. He puts his arm around me and walks me to the living room behind Jake. Tali's on the couch still out of it. "Jake!" he looks up at me and stands up. "What happened?"

"Let her tell you when she wakes up." He says knelling down next to her again she turns her head and mumbles something. "Tal?" he says putting his hand on her cheek. Her hand slowly reaches up to hold his.

"Jake? Where—"

"Your home you kind of passed out."

"So that was all…real?"

"Yeah it was. Do you have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well can I pick you up after? We can go to my place."

"Sure, I'd like that." They smiled at each other and she kissed his cheek. Jake picked her up and took her upstairs.

"Alice said he imprinted on her." I say looking up at Edward. After the war I hadn't expected to see Jake again. It would hurt to much. But now he and Tali have imprinted on each other. So I'm probably going to be seeing him all the time around the house.

"What are you thinking about?" He picks me up and takes me back to my room. I couldn't tell him I'm thinking about Jake. If I told him that it'd break his heart. I love Jake still, not with all my heart like Edward but a little bit. "Bella?"

"How is it going to work both of you being over here all the time?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out. Now go to sleep." He started to hum my lullaby and I was out like a light.

Tali's pov

"So…none of that…none of it was a dream?" it had to be. He lay me on my bed and shook his head. I've never seen him so sad. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged tightly. I cant have him feeling so sad, I need to make him feel better. It's like since he's sad I am too. He pulled me away and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Taliah do you realize I'm a werewolf!?"

"No Jake I just saw you as a wolf and then as a human again but no I didn't realize you were a werewolf." I say sarcasm pouring out of each word. What the hell kind of question was that I'm not dumb! "Jake as much as I hate to say it I love you—"

"You hate to say it?" he looked like he was about to cry and stood up. I got out of bed and ran to him. "Tali I get it."

"No you don't!"

"I do it's okay."

"No you don't and no its not! Will you just listen to me!" he still didn't turn around but nodded. I sighed and looked up at him. His huge frame still had its back to me. "It would help if you would look at me." he still wouldn't turn around "please?" I whispered. I was close to tears now and I think he could hear it. He turned and nodded. "I love you. Okay? When I said I hate to say it that was only because I hate that I've fallen so easily and so fast and so hard for some one I don't even know!" A smile creped along his face and one came on mine too. "That's all I hate not the fact that I'm in love with you, not the fact you're a werewolf. Just the fact that it all happened so fast." He smiled and kissed me pulling away way to fast for me to deepen it.

"Go to sleep I'll see you tomorrow after school."

**A/N: Hey people I'm thinking maybe I should update every Tuesday. Hows that? If you think I should be faster tell me and any questions ask them. but mainly REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!!!**


	10. Vampires too?

**A/N: ****READ VERY IMPORTANT****!!! Alrightey people don't kill me a hella lota things happened this week so I couldn't update Tuesday like I promised. My friend Christina (Chris) was diagnosed with type two diabetes. She loves my story and reads it all the time. So because she asked me to Tali is now diabetic. This changes my story around a whole lot but hey what can you do? Any questions don't hesitate to ask! On ward and….um up ward I guess?**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing….still not getting over it **

Tali's POV

Jake picks me up and starts walking like he did when he first showed me what he was. The trees seemed thicker then they did before but Jake kept pushing forward. "You okay back there?" he ask turning his head to look at me. I smile nod and kiss him. He gets caught up in the kiss and stops to hold me. I start to pull myself closer to him squeezing him tighter. I just cant get enough of this boy! He smiles under my lips and chuckles under his breath. I pull away so I can breathe and start panting he laughs but then stops all of the sudden. He puts me down and looks around. "Stay right here." His tone scared me, like he was serious and I've never heard Jake be serious. I nod and he runs off. I sit down in my spot and look around when I hear something behind me. It cant be Jake because he went off in the other way. Didn't he? I should really pay more attention. I stand up slowly brushing my but off and turn around to see a guy…a guy of whom is not Jake…

He had marble white skin like Edward and beauty like him too. He smiled flashing very white teeth with some kind of coating on them. And his red eyes were…wait his…eyes? Why the hell—no; _how_ the hell did he have red eyes! He started to walk towards me and creased my cheek with his finger. I tried to call Jake but nothing came out and my head was saying run but my body just wasn't cooperating! He leaned in and smelled me. "You my dear smell lovely." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I was scared out of my mind. "Don't worry" he whispered, "it'll only hurt for a minute."

_I'm in the business of misery_

_Lets take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hour glass_

_It's ticking like a clock_

I shot up from bed and look over at my alarm. I feel sweat pouring off my face and my hair is crazy. I run my hands through it and look at the clock again. Half past five. Ugh! I hit the alarm clock and the song cut off. It was just a dream?…wow. I get out of bed, slip and fall on a piece of paper. Ow my ass! What the hell? I pick up a piece of paper and read it

_Tal,_

_I'll pick you up at 4. Make sure Bella and Cullen aren't there. I'll see you later._

_Love you,_

_Jake_

Yay! I cant wait! I stand up from my Bella moment and go to my drawers. I pull out my purse and take out my onetouch ultramini meter. My mother thought it would be nice to get me a pink one…She knows I hate pink but got it for me anyway. There was a green one which is closer to my favorite color but nooooo; she just had to get the pink one. I prick my finger and wait a minute. It beeps and says 50. Crap, I'll have to take the test again. It's not fair, before I always thought well…bigger people got diabetes. I was wrong obviously because I'm 118 and skinny as hell and I have it. My dad said I inherited it from his side of the family, my Nana to be exact.

I go to my closet and put on some tight fit jeans and brush my hair down. Looking at my self in the mirror I couldn't help but think of how much my face looked just like my dads. I go to my closet but there are no shirts that match these pants. Maybe Bells has one. I slip on a white T and walk to Bells room. Edward was sitting in a seat 'sleep' but he wasn't I could tell.

"How'd you know?" he ask when I reach the closet. I open the door and start searching for a shirt shrugging my shoulders.

"Mhmm," I pick out a shirt and hold it in front of me, "Just did. How'd you know what I was thinking." No that wont work. Oh maybe that one. I grab another one and hold it in front of me.

"Jake didn't tell you?"

"Jake didn't tell me anything. He just showed me something, you probably know what that was right?" he nodded "Not surprised, something's up with you too. Am I right?" he nodded again. I got a new shirt to look at and tilted my head.

"You are"

"I know. So what are you? A vampire?" I had sarcasm in my voice and started to laugh at myself. I stopped and looked at him through the mirror he wasn't laughing…why the hell isn't he laughing? He shrugged and I looked at him trying to process this. "You have got to be kidding me!" I turned to look at him and he shook his head. My mouth droped and I dropped Bells shirt. "You're not kidding?"

"No…I'm a vampire."

"Wow…this is just…wow…"

"Yeah,"

"Wait you-"

"Animal blood."

"Oh…"

"I can smell human blood though and it is still very tempting. Except for yours."

"Then you could smell mine earlier?"

"I can smell yours now. But if you are referring to when you pricked yourself for the dia-"

"Yeah that. How'd you know I had…"

"I could tell, your blood doesn't smell as sweet as most peoples."

"Yeah…" I looked down at the shirt and was satisfied with it, "Well I'm going to go get dressed. I'll see you later." I walked past him and out the door back to my room.

_School…_

"Hi," a boy came to stand in front of me after my calculus class. He had messy brown hair and bright blue eyes. I smiled up to him and tilted my head and said hi. "I'm Garret Kiner. Your Taliah right?"

"Tali, yeah." Boy Bells wasn't kidding when she said people do like full names here.

"So where are you from?" He asked sitting next to me now. I sighed and pulled down my sunglasses

"Chi-town."

"Chicago, why'd you come here?"

"My mom sent me here." I sighed exasperated. "I'm sorry who are you again?" I not trying to be mean…okay I am but I did really forget what his name was. Isn't like Paul or something? He looks like a Paul.

"You really forgot it?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry I'm really bad with names" lie

"Oh its okay. What do you think it is?"

"If I say what I think it is that's what I'm calling you from here on out."

"Okay,"

"Okay, you look like a Paul."

He laughed and shook his head "It's Garret."

"Yeah well it's Paul to me now. Peace Paul." I walk as fast as I can away from him and towards gym. My favorite class. The only reason I liked gym was because I was good at pretty much all sports except for softball. I opened the door and saw everyone running around shooting basket balls and the teacher writing something down on the side. I didn't realize I was this late! Stupid Paul.

"Excuse me?" I say walking up to him. He looks up and frowns.

"Glasses." He says. I push them up and hand him the slip of paper the secretary told me to get signed. "Taliah Holfman?"

"Tali."

"Okay for today have a seat over there tomorrow you can play."

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"Well I was just wondering; how is your volley ball team?"

"Best team in Washington. Why?"

"I have a couple of scouts looking for me-"

"Aren't you Swans cousin?"

"…Yeah, why?"

"Well she cant play-no scratch that-she can barely walk. And you're so good you have scouts?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"I'll let the coach know." I nodded and sat down on the bench next to some. She lifted her head up and looked over at me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Shannon." She said sticking her hand out. It sounded like she had a speech impediment but I ignored it and shook her hand.

"Tali." I say smiling back. I looked over to everyone playing basket ball. "So why aren't you out there?" I say leaning down to pick up my pencil. I sit back up and look back at her. She was writing something down. "Hey?" I say calling her she still didn't answer. I tap her shoulder and she turns back around to me.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you hear me?" I ask her

She laughs and shakes her head. "No, I'm deaf."

"Oh, well you could have told me that!" I laugh with her now

"Sorry thought it'd be funny." The bell rang and we both got up walking to the Cafeteria with Shannon.

"I have to go to the nurse first." I say looking at her she nods and walks to the nurses office. The nurse greeted Shannon and met me. She gave me a test and it was high just not that high. She told me to drink a juice or eat something sweet at lunch. I nodded and we walked to the caf.

"Diabetes huh?"

"Yup." We walked in and the first person I saw was Paul waving at me. "Please tell me you don't sit with him." I didn't speak I just moved my lips. She shook her head and pointed over to the table next to his. I nodded and followed her moving my glasses down. Less then half the day left. I can do this…I hope.

**A/N: More on Tuesday I promise. I'm really sorry about last Tuesday but the whole thing with trying to comfort Chris took a huge toll on all of us. Chris bebe I'd like to dedicate this chap to you. Love you girlie H.B.S**


	11. Vampires, Bandages, and Charlie

**A/N: Okay it's Tuesday and I don't have much to say except I now have a pic of Tali in my pro if u wanna know how I pictured her**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? OMC! FINE! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!**

Jake's POV

"Dude," Quill leaned over to me, which caught the eye of Paul who then leaned over too. We both looked at him then back at each other. "Not you, Paul." He says trying to get him away.

He shook his head and whispers "I know but I'll find out anyway, so it wont matter." Quill and I looked at each other knowing he was right. "Anyway," he said getting our attention back "does this have something to do with that girl you meet?"

I looked at him intently now. I know I didn't tell him and none of us have been wolves at the same time. So how the hell did _Paul_ know?! The only people that knew where Sam and Quill! "How do you know about her?"

"I heard Sam talking to Emily." He said getting bored with the conversation already. I sighed turning away from him. "You didn't think she was going to stay a secret did you?"

"No," and that's the truth I knew she wasn't. But I didn't think more then Quill or Sam would know until we became wolves again. I turned back to Quill so he could finish what he was saying.

"How come when you came home you smelled like…" he trailed off looking away but I know who he was going to say. He was probably thinking if he should say her name yet. Through my entire "with out Bella" phase I'd crumble at the thought of her if some one let her name slip God only knows what would happen. He looked away from me and I smile at what I'm about to do. What I haven't been able to do in a long time.

"Bella?" I ask. Both their heads snap up and their eyes bug out. I smile and nod. When I smile they nearly jump out their seats. Quill still hasn't seen me smile yet so Paul definitely hasn't. I haven't smiled since Bella but know getting to know her cousin has made me want to do nothing but smile. I open my mouth to answer but right before I do the bell rings signaling the end of the day. I got up and started to walk out but Paul and Quill sat me back and a chair.

"Dude! You smell like her! You're saying her name! What the hell is going on?!" Quill looked like he was starting to get worried. I looked up at Paul who I know wasn't worried about me but was here for the story. I was about to tell him to go away but realized like he said earlier he was going to find out anyway so he might as well stay. I looked up at him and raised an eye brow. "Jake!" he was starting to get annoyed. I chuckled and shook my head.

"It's Tali." I say standing up. They sat me back down. "You have _got_ to stop doing that!" I say starting to get annoyed.

"Tali's Bella?"

"Shut up Paul!" We both yelled at the same time. He put his hands up and Quill looked back at me. "Come on Jake! We know your hiding something so just tell us!" Quill sat next to me while Paul stood with his arms crossed.

"It's not that big of a deal!"

"Then tell us!"

"She's Bella's little cousin!"

They froze looking at me. Paul started laughing and put his hand out for a high five. "Dude waita be a Playa!" me and Quill looked up at him and pushed him so he feel on the ground.

"How will that work?"

"What?"

"You and Bella's cousin. Isn't that leach always there?"

"Yeah."

"And aren't you always going to be there now?"

"Yeah…"

"So how is that going to work?"

"Look man I don't know okay? But it's not like I really have a choice."

"You imprinted on her?!" Paul yelled. I tackled him back to the ground and covered his mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Get off me!" I stood up and walked away out the door. Because of our little chat I have thirty minutes to pick Tali up. I got in my car and drove towards my house. I know what Quill was talking about was right. Tali and I are going to have a hard relationship. She lives in the same house with my past love and pretty much a leach. Something flew past my car and I slam on my breaks. Catching the sent I knew what it was and it wasn't a good thing. There was more then one and they weren't the Cullen's. I picked up my phone and called Sam and Quill on three way. "There's more then one." I said into the phone. They said they'd be here in a second with Embry and Paul. I got out the car and ran into the forest. I took off my clothes, tied them on to my ankles and phased.

_Hey there you are, where in the forest?_ Sam's voice came into my mind. I stopped and thought for a minute

_West._

_Will be there in about two seconds. _Quill said and they were. All four of them appeared before me. _There's about ten of them._

_Yeah but what are they doing here. _Embry wondered my mind went back to the time when we saw that female.

_Who's he?_

_That's what I was wondering. _We ran out the bushes now taking down vamp after vamp ripping and tearing. I looked up to see a female heading over to me while I was tearing up a male. I stepped out of her path but she cut my shoulder bad. I tackled her leaving the male. She was harder then most but still easy. I ripped at her shoulders and started ripping. I turned around when I was done to see everyone else on the last one. I phased back and dressed. I looked at my shoulder the scratch went all the way down my arm. I kept my shirt off so I wouldn't mess it up. I started the fire and started throwing pieces on. Embry was next to me throwing shreds of vampire on the fire with me.

"Is it just me," he said tossing an arm in, "or is this the worst part?"

"Clean up is always the worst part." He laughed and nodded.

"Your arm okay?" He asked going back to pick up some more.

"Yeah just stings a little."

"So…you've imprinted?"

"Yeah."

"She's Bella's cousin?" Sam said starting to throw shreds onto the fire. He turned and looked at me. I could tell he was just as worried as I was about how things are going to work out. I nodded and pulled out my watch from the back of my pocket. Ten of?! I have to get to Tali's house! I looked at Sam. "You better hurry if you're going to make it." I nodded and ran back to my car. I got in and punched the gas. I don't even have time to go home and shower I have to get to Tali's house in less then five minutes and her house is thirty minutes away! God I hope she'll under stand.

30 minutes later…

I pulled up and got out the car. I smelled the air and smiled. She made sure neither of them was here. And I'm thirty minutes late. I'm such an ass. I looked at my shoulder and my arm. The scratch was really deep and it was still bleeding pretty badly. Maybe she'll have some bandages in the house. I started to walk up to the house and knocked on the door. I heard foot steps and then the door opened revealing the most beautiful person on the earth…and maybe the maddest. I took a step back. She was small compared to me but she scared me.

"Where the hell have you been?! _You_ said four o'clock not me! If you wanted to make it four thirty why didn't you say four thirty?! Do you know how hard it was to get them out of the house. I had to promise to go shopping with Alice as a substitute for Bella. Don't get me wrong I love shopping, but do you know what shopping with her is like!? And…And…wow." She stopped her face traveling down to my chest. I smiled and she gapped at me with her mouth slightly open. I let out a booming laugh and she snaps out of it her entire face becoming burgundy and she bit her lip. I lean down to kiss her but she grabbed my arm.

"AHHHHH!!! Tali let go!"

"No! What the hell happened to you?! Get in here." She pulled me in with my other arm and towards the kitchen. "I'll be right back." She sat me down and ran upstairs. I looked around and the kitchen and saw it looked no different. I sighed and looked at my arm I touched it but my hand was hit away. "Don't touch it you could infect it." She went over to the sink and washed her hands coming back. She sat in the chair next to me and picked up a bottle. I stopped looking at what she was doing and just looked at her. Her hair was tied into a messy bun stray hairs coming out of it and a strand of hair in front of her face. I reached and tucked it behind her ear she looked up and smiled. "The might sting a little." She was about to put it on when she stopped and looked back at me. "No that's a lie this is going to hurt a lot"

"You going to count to three?"

"No cause if I do you'll be anticipating it." She said shifting in her seat.

"Then when-AHHHHHH! HOLY FUCK!!" She ran the towel down my entire arm, and it stung every second. I looked at her like she was crazy. I could tell she was holding a laugh back after she stopped. "Taliah don't you dare laugh." I growled at her. She stopped and looked at me smiling.

"Did you just _growl_ at me Jacob? I know you didn't just growl at me since you were late and I have a bottle of alcohol in my hand. So growling would not be such a good idea!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me.

"I'm so sorry Tali I really didn't mean to be late I got caught up in some werewolf stuff, do you forgive me?" I kissed her hand. I was looking at her so I didn't see her hand move or know what she was doing until I felt my arm start to burn again. This time I jumped up this time not realizing she did it. I knocked the other towels off the table and my arm was still burning but Tali grabbed my arm and started to blow up from my shoulder down my arm. Her mouth in the shape of a perfect little "o" I could feel her warm breath all down my arm and the burning settling down. "Wow you're good."

That did her over. She was on the ground holding her sides. She sighed and sat there until I picked her up sitting her back in the chair. She got a bandage and started wrapping up my shoulder then around my arm. When the got done she cut the bandage. She kissed my arm and handed me my shirt.

"Better?"

"Much." I say putting my shirt back on.

"Good. Now I think you should tell me what happened to you."

I told her the story and watched her reaction. Sometimes her eyes would get bigger when I told her about how I got the scratch she looked like she was about to cry. When I finished she was stunned. "Wow," she said. God I hope she doesn't want me anymore. I don't think I could handle that. But if that was what she wanted I'd do it because I want everything for her.

"I get it if you don't-"

"You know I know what you're about to say and if you say it I will hit your arm."

"Never mind then." She smiled and leaned in and kissed me till we heard the door opened and Charlie walk in. I pulled away and stood up.

He looked from Tali's face to mine and back. Her face was completely red by now and Charlie was confused. We all stood there for a minute until Tali broke the silence. "Umm…hi Uncle Charlie. I think you already know Jake." She stood up and walked over to me.

"Yes, I do. Hello Jacob."

"Hello sir. I was just leaving." Charlie nodded and walked towards the kitchen. I walked with Tali to the door hand in hand. "Well that was awkward."

"Really? I couldn't tell." She smiled and got up on her tiptoes to kiss me. I smiled under her lips and picked her up. She pulled away and smiled. "That was good." She said smiling.

"Yeah but I wasn't done."

"Oh." She started to lean in when we hear some one clear their throat. Tali's face gets completely red and she puts her face into my good shoulder. "Coming Uncle Charlie." She said. He mumbled something and walked away. I put her down and smile. "I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, maybe we'll get an actual conversation in." She nodded and kissed me on the cheek one more time before I left.

**A/N: There you go chap 11. Hey you know what I love? REVIEWS! Yes sirey bob I love reviews wink wink nudge nudge Well anyway I'll see y'all in a week or less. Don't forget I have a pic of Tali in my pro. PEACE!!**


	12. Secrets ptI

**A/N: 4 things. **

**1****st****: I must say thank you to ****Sydney93**** because she has reviewed my story the most and for that I give her a big virtual cupcake! **

**2****nd****: I got a friend who made a new story for Jacob her names KTwilight and her story is ****After the Runaway ****so check it out.**

**3****rd****: I got something to do tomorrow so I have to post today**

**4****th**** and most important: OMC OMC OMC!!! Have y'all seen the Cullen family(yeah I know it's been up since the 19****th**** but whatever)?! I'm sooooooooo excited! Me and my friends have the 12****th**** of December marked on our calendars for the movie and…and…AHHHHHH!!! I CANT WAIT!!**

**Disclaimer: Nothings mine….whispersyet**

Tali's POV

It's been about a week since Jake came over with that huge scratch (that nearly scared me to death). That was when the realness of this whole werewolf vampire thing really hit me. And the man I love is in the middle of it. I'm not worried because I know he could handle himself. Even though…In the back of my mind I still kind of worry. I mean wouldn't you. My promise to Bells still stands and Alice took me shopping yesterday. I love to shop…but not with Alice. I swear shopping with a vampire is no joke! But I did get one thing that I'm using now. A kick bag. It's a really good thing to because I was losing my technique. I picked my foot up to kick when something licked my other leg. I yelped and turned around.

Jake was laying there in his wolf form making a laughing type of sound. I glared at him and turned around to get my towel. If he was here that obviously means my work out is done good thing to cause I was starting to get tiered. Where the hell is my towel? I sighed and turned back. "Jake where's my towel?" He did a shrug like motion and looked at me innocently. I laughed and started to head towards my house when he came and stopped in front of me. "Jake I'm not going anywhere in this." I pointed to my out fit. I had on basket ball shorts and a sports bra. He dropped his jaw and his tongue rolled out as he started to pant. I blushed horribly and attempted to go around him but he threw me on his back with his head.

The next thing I knew we were running through the forest. Is this running? God I don't know I just know it's way to fast. Trees passed way to quickly and my head hurt way to much. When he stopped I climbed off and started to wobble. He ran to the bushes probably to change and I closed my eyes and leaned on a tree. "Tal?" the husky voice that I've grown to love said my name. I smiled but kept my eyes closed for fear if I opened them my head ache would turn into a migraine. "Oh crap Tal I'm sorry! Are you okay!"

I opened my eyes to see his full of concern. I smiled and nodded going on my toes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me up. He went farther then he usually did pressing me hard against the tree. He put his hand on the side of my stomach and moved it down to my ass. I gasped and pulled away. He was never this forward! "Jake!" I blushed and looked at the ground. I chuckled deep in his throat and kissed me again. This time lifting me up so I had to wrap my legs around his waist. I draped my arms over his shoulders and pulled out his hair tie. I put it around my wrist and ran my fingers through his hair. Jake pulled away my fingers in his hair.

"Wow," He said. That plus my head ache already made me dizzier. "Hey you okay?"

I shook my head and put my head on his shoulder. My head hurt like hell now. And I was really weak. He carried me like this into a house and laid me on a couch. I'm forgetting something I know I am. He lifted my head up and put it in his lap stroking my hair. I haven't felt this week since—SHIT! I shot up (bad idea) and looked at Jake.

"What what?!" He got even more worried. Great like he wasn't worried enough already, waita go Taliah!

"Do you have anything with a lot of sugar?"

"Soda but you—"

"I need it."

"Why?" Crap crap crap! I forgot I still haven't told him about my diabetes yet. How did I forget about my tester! How could I be so careless! I looked down then back up at him. "Tali what's going on?" I want to tell him so bad. But it's so embarrassing! But I told him about anger management and he was okay with that. He took my chin to look up at him. "You can tell me." He's right…I can.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "I have diabetes and I'm really weak and I think its because my blood sugar's low and I really need sugar right now." I say looking away. He shouldn't have to deal with me and my sickness. He put a hand on my cheek and moved my head to look at him again.

"Then lets get you some soda okay?" he smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled and nodded. He stood me up and we walked to his kitchen I sat down and he went to the fridge. The kitchen was smaller then Uncle Charlie's but it was still homey. He sat a glass down in front of me and sat next to me. I scrunched up my face and picked up the glass.

I really hate soda. I don't get how people can drink it. It's just so…carbonated! **(A/N: Some one asked me why Tali doesn't like soda and the reason is because I don't) **I sighed and put the glass to my mouth. I took a sip and kept it in my mouth. I cant drink this! "Swallow." Jake said. I looked up at him and shook my head no. He stood up and tilted my head back from behind. I groaned and swallowed. Jake laughed and let go.

"Ewww! I don't want any more!" I said shaking my head. But I knew that wasn't an option.

"To bad drink."

"But Jake," I groaned

"No Tal! You told me you were weak and your blood sugar's low so drink."

"Don't you have any thing else?!" I begged. I know my blood sugar is a huge deal and I thought I could drink this. However…I admit it…I was wrong! "Jake I just cant drink this!"

He smiled and sighed standing up. "Uh no the only thing with a whole bunch of sugar is the soda." He sat back down and looked at me. I sigh and pick up the glass again. Okay maybe if I drink it fast…I put the glass to my lips and swallow the rest down. God that was horrible and it didn't help! "

"Can I have water now?" he smiled and nodded. He took my glass to the sink. I stood up and went to stand next to him. "How do you drink that stuff?" he laughed and shrugged.

"It's not that big of a deal for normal people." He said handing me the glass and sitting me on the counter. I smiled and he kissed my nose.

"Like you'd know anything about normal."

"True…but I'm not the weirdo who doesn't like soda!"

"I'm not the weirdo who turns into a huge beautiful wolf!"

"You think I'm beautiful?" he asked coming as close as he could get with out kissing me.

"I…I…" he started to lean in to kiss me when the door burst open and three really big guys walked in. Jake jumped and I was on my way to the floor before Jake caught me. I looked up at the guys and recognized two of them as Sam and Quill. Jake stood me up and I blushed looking at my feet. When I realized what the hell I was wearing I blushed even worse. Stupid Jake I wish he would have let me go change.

"Did we interrupt something?" Some guy next to Quill said in an ass kind of way. I could already tell we were goanna have a couple problems.

"Shut the hell up Paul." Jake said. I could see he was starting to get as angry as me. Paul made a growl type of sound and so did Jake. I could feel his chest rumble under me. I knew angry Jake meant werewolf so I put my hand on his face he instantly calmed but still glowered at Paul.

"Hey," a man said rolling down the hall towards the living room. "If you are going to phase take it out of my house." He said in a very strict annoyed tone.

"Yes sir." Paul grumbled

"Sorry Dad." Jake said looking over at the man in the wheel chair. So that was Jakes Dad? He grumbled something and wheeled out. I looked up at Jake he smiled and looked over to Sam. "What's up?" He said drawing lines with his fingers up and down my back sending chills down my spine.

"We might have a problem…" Sam said looking over to me. The rest of them looked over towards me too.

"What?" I say looking up a Jake. He smiled and walked me out of the room and down a hall to another room. He opened the door and we walked in. It was definitely his room clothes were spread on the floor and it smelled just like him. "Yup this is my new favorite room." I whispered. Crap I didn't mean to say that out loud. He let out a loud booming laugh and kissed the top of my head as I blushed.

"And there's my favorite color." He said while I walked in the room. I sat on his bed and he sat next to me. "This'll just take a minute okay?"

"It's no problem. Just don't make me miss you for to long okay?" He leaned down and placed a quick, gentle, passionate kiss on my lips.

"It'll fly by Tali love." I nodded and he left. I looked around his room it was pretty small and plain but right when he left I realized I was cold. Big surprise there since I have no shirt on. I stood up and walked over to his drawers pulling out a huge T-shirt. There's no way this can fit me. I slid it over my head to find out how very right I was. I looked and the mirror and couldn't help but laugh. I lay on his bed and sniffed his pillow he smelled just like him I close my eyes and drift off to la la land.

"NO!!" someone yelled I shoot up from bed looking around. Where the hell am I? I look down at the shirt and remember. Jakes room. I smile but it goes away fast. That sounded like Jake. I took his hair tie and made a tail on the side of his shirt walking out of the room to his living room where all the guys were. The group grew from four to seven. Six guys and a girl? Jake was standing up in front of Sam looking extremely angry. The girl looked up and saw me she tore her gaze from mine and back at Jake. "I will not let her be bait for some blood sucker!"

"Jake the Cullen's said sometimes her blood is a lot sweeter then normal. That would get them to—"

"Sam you will not use the love of my life—"

"I think we should move this discussion or save it for later." The girl said. Every one looked over to her then to me. I looked over each face and to end with the face I loved. He walked over to me and put a hot hand on my face.

"Tali it's late why don't I take you home?" I smiled and nodded. He took my hand and lead me out the house. He put a finger up and went to the forest and came back a wolf. He laid down and I climbed on his back putting my face into his neck.

What's going on? What was Jake talking about he wont let me be bait?

Jake made a coughing type of sound and I looked up to see we were in front of my house. I smiled and got off. He ran off and came back in his normal form. "What time is it?"

"Eleven."

"Jake! I was suppose to be home an hour ago!"

He turned around and bent down. "Climb on"

"I just got off!"

"Tali, not in the mood please just get on."

"Jake…" He stood up and looked down at me. The look on his face brought tears to my eyes and soon I could feel them rolling down my cheeks. "What's going on?" he pulled me into a huge hug his warm big body wrapping around my small one.

"Taliah don't worry about it. I'll tell you tomorrow." I nodded into his chest and pulled away.

"This is really serious isn't it?"

He nodded and put me on his back. "What are you going to do scale the house?"

He laughed and walked up to the house. "Just hold on tight."

"Jake no! I'm afraid of heights!"

"You love a were wolf, shop with blood suckers—"

"Jacob!"

"vampires," he grumbled "and you're afraid of heights?"

"Yeah…"

"Close your eyes." He whispered. I did and held on tight. Where the hell is he going this isn't the side of the house my room is on. He knocked on something and climbed in a window. "Hey Bella, Cullen…" I opened my eyes to see Bells and Edward. Bells pulled me off of Jakes back and put me in a tight hug.

"Bells…gotta…breathe." I gasped

"Sorry." She pulled away and looked at me "I was so worried about you I thought he—"

"Bella she doesn't know yet."

"Jake you didn't tell her?"

"No he's telling her tomorrow."

"Stop it!" Jacob hissed at Edward. I put a hand on his chest and he instantly calmed down.

"Edward please don't. Not right now." I said looking over to him then back at Edward. _I don't know what's going on but its not doing any good for Jake._ He nodded and I turned back to Jake "Baby calm down, please" He nodded pushing me towards the door.

"Can I talk to Tali please?" Jake nodded and kissed my cheek. He walked out and to my room. Edward kissed Bells and went out the window. "Jake hasn't told you what's going on yet?"

"No like Edward said he's telling me tomorrow."

"Just remember you wont have to do anything you don't want."

"Like be the bait?" I asked her eyes went wide.

"I thought you just said you didn't know!"

"I don't. The pack was talking about it before the realized I was there. Bells cant we talk about this later? I want to talk about happier things I never see you."

"I know what you mean…you're always with Jake and I'm always with Edward."

"And there's no way we could get them together."

"Yeah, I don't even remember anything about you…"

"Bells!"

"Sorry! We just hardly talk!"

I laughed and sat all the way on the bed. "What do you want know cuz?"

"Favorite color?"

"Lavender. You?"

"Changes. Favorite word?"

"Word?"

"Yes word."

I laughed again and thought for a second. "Umm…humuhumunukunukuapua'a." **(A/N: Becky that's for you. Who ever can private message me 1****st**** and tell me where humuhumunukunukuapua'a is from **_**or**_** the first person that can tell me what a humuhumunukunukuapua'a is, you'll get the next chapter)**

"Is that a word?"

"Yes! What about you?"

"Supercalafragelisticexpealidocious."

"Wow…we really are alike aren't we?"

"Yeah." She started to laugh and I joined in "You'd better go I'm sure Jake is waiting for you." I hugged her for a long time.

"Is everything going to be alright Bells?"

"I hope so."


	13. Answers and more questions

**A/N: Hey people and congrats to Edward Cullen's Girl! She got where ****humuhumunukunukuapua'a is from **_**and **_**what it is. On another note I really hope y'all like this chap. **

**And this is the most improtant thing in all of my A/N's: TOMOROW IS MY BIRTHDAY!!!!  and you know what y'all can get me?**

**REVIEWS!!**

**Disclaimer: okay. Not now nor have I ever owned Twilight or anything else!**

Bella's POV

Tali and I hugged for a little while. I really want to tell her what's going on but I know it's not my place to tell so I just have to wait until tomorrow. She pulled away looking sad. "Everything's going to be alright right Bells?"

I don't really know what to say. I could say yes but that kind of feels like a lie. "I hope so." I sighed. She nodded standing up running back to her room to Jake. I stood up and walked to my window. "Edward." I said in a normal tone. I know he wouldn't go to far. Now that there's another crazy vamp on the loose that's probably the only time from now until we catch him that Edward will be leaving me.

Edward came into my room picking me up and sitting me on my bed. His topaz eyes were full of love but something else. Worry? Yeah that was definitely it… "Bella I think you should sleep."

"Your right but I'm just—" he put his finger on my lips then put his sweet cool lips onto mine. My heart started to pound harder and faster. He smiled under my lips and pulled away.

"Breathe Bella." He whispered in my ear laying me down. I hand realized I wasn't. "Sleep love. We're going to have a long weekend."

Jakes POV

"Sorry me and Bells were just having and girl moment together." I nodded and pulled her into my lap.

I can't let them use her like this. What if something happens to her? I wouldn't be able to live with out her she's the only thing that brought me out of my slump. She rested her head on my shoulder and kissed my neck. "Tal," I said. She sat up and looked at me, "you know how I'm a werewolf right?"

"Oh, is that why you turn into that huge fuzz ball?" she smiled. My breath caught in my throat but I recovered quickly. The things this girl could do to me. She laughed and put her head back on my shoulder. "What about it?"

"Well…we have this thing where we find the one and only person we're supposed to be with."

"Like a soul mate?"

"Yes…and no. It's so much stronger then a soul mate. It's called imprinting. It's hard to describe."

"I get it. But why are you telling me this?" I sighed and put my head down. I wish she could catch on to things quicker.

"Taliah I've imprinted." She shot out of my lap looking hurt and mad as hell.

"On who?! I swear to God Jake I will kill her and then come after you if you're cheating on me!"

God she looks beautiful when she's mad. Wait _What_?! Cheating?! "Woah woah woah woah woah!! Tali you I imprinted on you!"

She relaxed and thought about it for a second. Then her eyes lit up and she smiled. She ran and jumped in my arms kissing me. I took me a second to react but I got back and started kissing her. The rest of our kisses were nothing compared to this we kissed each other with more passion and love then we ever have before. She pulled away suddenly and looked into my eyes. Her eyes were so clear and beautiful. "I love the streaks of color in you eyes." I whispered. My favorite color came rushing to her face and I chuckled under my breath. "We should get some sleep." I said starting to put her down.

"You're not leaving me right?" I stopped in my tracks. Did Bella tell her? "No Jake, I still don't know. But I do know that something bad is happening and I don't want to be alone to night."

I nodded laying her down on her bed wrapping my arms around her pulling her as close to me a possible. She was almost asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. "Jake…" she sighed. "Never let me go. Okay?"

I looked down on my love. I brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her temple. "Never Tali. I'll never let you go." I whispered in her ear. Then she was out. I smiled and settled down. My smile went away thinking of what was going to happen tomorrow.

_Flash back…_

_I just left Tali in my room laughing. I can't believe she actually liked my room. I was expecting her to flip out and call me out on how messy I am. "So you bang her yet?" Paul said leaning back. _

_I lunged for him but Sam grabbed me. "Sit down Jacob…we have to talk."_

_By this time the whole pack was there. I sat in a chair facing Sam. "So did you find anything out about those blood suckers?"_

"_Yes. While you were gone one of them came on to our land and started to take lives. After about a week we found her. It took all of us to bring her down but we did it. We had a meeting with the Cullen's to find out what was going on. Turns out she was one of the leaders of the biggest Vampire coven in the world. And we killed her. After about a month of being on high alert we just decided they weren't going to retaliate. Obviously we were wrong."_

"_So the ones we found they were part of her coven?"_

"_And now that physic Cullen says her mate and the rest of the coven are coming."_

"_Another war?" _

_He nodded his head "This time they're not new borns though."_

"_But you know how easily we destroyed them cant we just—"_

"_No. They're going to take us by surprise when we least expect it."_

"_Then what do we do?"_

"_We need something to draw them in."_

"_Like bait?"_

"_Yes. And the Cullen's gave us an idea. They want to use someone." They couldn't possibly use Bella like this. That leach was so protective of her how could he use her as bait._

"_They want to use Bella?" They were all silent. I couldn't believe it! "And you agreed?" They all stayed silent. No! How could they agree "How could you—"_

"_It's not Bella Jake."_

"_Well if not Bella then—__**NO**__!" Taliah! They want to use my love Taliah?! Over my dead body. They have lost their minds if they think I'm going to let them use her!_

"_Jake the Cullen's said sometimes her blood is a lot sweeter then normal. That would get them to—"_

"_Sam you will not use the love of my life—"_

"_I think we should move this discussion or save it for later." Leah said pointing behind her._

_End of flashback_

How am I going to tell her what's going on.

_Next Morning…_

I woke up not knowing where I was. Then I realized my arm was draped over a beauty. Tali. I smiled the door slammed open and Tali and I jumped up from bed. I sat her back down and looked up to the door.

Edward was standing there with Bella in his arms. "What's going on?" He sat her down on the bed next to Tali and came over to me.

"Jasper caught the sent of the entire coven. There's more then fifty of them. They need us there. Your pack is already there." I nodded and looked over to Tali. She was shrugging her shoulders to something Bella said. She looked up and smiled at me then back to Bella. I can't just leave her here. "I know I don't want to leave Bella either but we _have_ to help our families."

"Fine." The last thing I wanted to do was talk with him.

"I feel the same way." He said as he started to growl I turned back to him and growled too.

"Edward…"

"Jacob…"

We both stopped and turned to them. We put our heads down in shame. "Sorry" we mumble together. I feel a small hand lifting my face up.

"Go. They need you more then me." she smiled and kissed me. "Never let me go Jacob Black." I kissed the top of her head and pulled her close to my chest but she could never be close enough.

"Not even in my wildest dreams."

"Come on." Edward said. I kissed her one more time and ran out the room.

Tali's POV

"Is it just me or does it already feel weird not to be in their arms anymore?"

"Yeah that feeling never goes away."

"So are you going to tell me what I'm going to be used bait as?"

"Well now you don't have to worry about it." We walked out of my room and down the stairs. When we got to the kitchen I went straight to the fridge while Bells got some things from the cabinet. Lets see, butter, eggs, and milk. I put them all on the counter while Bells got every thing else.

"Wait, when did we say we were going to make cookies?"

"I thought we were baking a cake."

We both bust out laughing and I got the big bowl for the batter.

Five dropped butters, four broken eggs, three spilled cups of milk, two cups of dropped flower and one destroyed kitchen later we're done and we're not sure if our cookies were even safe to eat. We stood there looking down on them as they sat on the table. "You first" I said pushing her toward the plate.

"Uh, no. Cookies were your idea so you first."

"We could always wait for Jake to come. He'll eat anything." I started to laugh and so did Bells probably thinking of something in the past. "Okay I'll try them." I picked one up and held it to my mouth. "If I don't make it tell Jake I'll always love him." I say laughing she laughs and nods as I take me first bite.

"And?…"

I ate the rest of it and put my fist in the air like I just won something. "We're good!"

"Woot!" Bells cheered. I laughed going to the cabinet to get a container for Jake. "Oh wow. We did really good didn't we?"

"Yeah," I say eating another. "Jake is going to love these. I close the top and put it on the counter.

"And we are going to love you." Me and Bells spun around to see a guy with blood red eyes. I gasp and realize who it is. It's the guy from my dream. I backed into the counter with Bells by my side. She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. Both our hearts were beating like crazy. The next thing I know I'm over his shoulder like I'm nothing but a sack of potatoes. The guy breathed in very deeply and looked at me. "You my dear smell lovely." I could feel tears springing from my eyes now.

"What are you going to do with us?" Bells said he turned to her. Now we were both crying.

"What do you think?" he stopped and threw us down on the ground. Looking around I could see we were in a basement cellar of some sort. "I'm going to drink you dry."


	14. IMPORTANT!

**Alright people I must apologize right now because this isn't an update. I cant update because y'all need to do something first. Someone is going to die…but idk who…so that's up to you! Go to my page and take the poll of who you want to die and wait a little while and you'll find out who gets killed. **

**DO NOT REVIEW! (take the poll)**

**LL4M**


	15. Mucky Basements

A/N: Don't kill me

**A/N: Don't kill me. My nephew decided he was going to play with Auntie Jess's lap top…He poured ice tea all up in it! I just got it fixed so don't kill me. **

**Disclaimer: No it's not mine (cries in corner)**

Guess who?

I woke up on a wet damp ground. "What's going on?" I sat up and looked around. 

"You're up!" she rushed over and hugged me. Thank god she was okay. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright. Don't worry about me what about you?" She shook her head and hugged me again. I could tell she'd been crying from her voice. "How long have I been out?"

"I don't know as long as we've been here I guess." She sighed and pulled away I couldn't see her face or my own hand in front of my own face. "The last thing I remember is some guy walking up to us then a really bad pain in the back of my head and I was out. What do you remember?" I thought for a second. What do I remember. Little scenes popped into my head. Sitting next to a river. Paul sneaking past them but only getting so…Oh my

"Do you remember seeing…Paul?"

She thought for a second then gasped. "Oh my…Did they?"

"I think they did…" 

"Oh no we didn't." We looked up to see a woman standing there. "How are you two doing?"

"Where are we?" I ask her she laughs and hits some thing. Lights come on and it almost blinds me. A woman stands there long brown hair, pail skin, dark circles under her eyes, and the most distinct thing about her. Red eyes. 

"Need to know bases."

"Well then what's going on?"

"Well one of your boyfriends killed my sister, and his mate." She points over to a man in the corner. "So we kidnap both of you and wait for your boyfriends to come save you. We kill them and just for funzzies we drank you dry." We both gasp. They were using us as bait. "So have fun being captive," she picks something up and throws it. "You can keep him company." She and the other guy turn an walk out. I look over to what she threw to find Paul. We rush over to him. I put his head in my lap and she checks his pulse. 

"It's really soft." She looks up to me "I can hardly feel it." 

"He'll be better by tomorrow."

"I don't know. I mean I know were wolves are really strong but…" she trailed off looking around. She got up and walked over to the sink. When she came back she had a wet cloth and gave it to me. I push his hair out his face and put it on his fore head. Paul's an ass but…we cant let this happen. 

"…Are you afraid?" She ask me lifting up his wrist. I look down at him and close my eyes. 

"The truth?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah I am…"

"Good."

"Good?…Why good?"

"I am too and I was afraid it was just me."

I smile half heartedly and shake my head. "Not just you me too." She smiles too. "But they'll save us."

"I know…We're so lucky you know?"

"Oh yeah were sitting here in a mucky basement, we don't know where we are, we have a vampire about to suck us both dry, and a hurt were wolf. Oh yes my cousin we define the word luck." She smiles and shakes her head.

"Not what I was talking about."

"Oh," I look up at her, "then what?"

"Well we have two of the best boyfriends. A vampire and a werewolf."

"Yeah." I smile just thinking about him. She was right we did have two of the best boy friends.

Now all we have to worry about is those wonderful boyfriends finding us.

_3 hours later…_

Paul was still out and we were still taking care of him. We checked his body to make sure he was okay. And found several cuts and bruises. We had to tare up his shirt to wrap his shirt to wrap up his cuts. 

"How's he doing?" I ask walking over to them.

"No diff."

"We should go to sleep."

"You're right." I lay down and close my eyes. 

"Change of plans!" I'm lifted up into the air by the guy that first took us. And the woman lifted my cousin. 

"Hey what's going on?!" 

"You're boyfriends and there 'family's' have killed many of our vamp's and I'm hungry. So…you first!"

She bit into my cousins neck and started sucking. My cousin my only cousin was dying and I couldn't do any thing. I struggled in his arms. I have to do something she'll be dead if I don't do something. This cant be happening. The guy screamed out in pain and turned around. There crouched was little Alice. He dropped me and went after Alice. He hit her head on and they went through the wall. The sound of them crashing was enough to make me put my hands over my ears. Wait…I look up to see her in the arms of the one she loved. But where were my arms. As soon as I thought it a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around me. 

"I'm so sorry love." He whispered into my ear. "Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive." I looked back over to my cousin "Is she going to be okay?"

"No…" he sighed and squeezed me tighter. "She's either going to turn or die." I let out a sob that racks my entire body.

"I'm so sorry." I close my eyes. Nothings going to be the same.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short y'all but my dad said I shouldn't even be on here any way. So you really don't want anyone to die. 9 out of 19 of you that voted picked no one. I'm really surprised you guys. So review and tell me if you really don't want anyone to die, I promise nothing though but I will take in what you say. REVIEW! **


	16. Funeral?

A/N: Hey people of Fanfic

**A/N: Hey people of Fanfic. Y'all really did not like that whole "Guess who POV" didya? It was Tali btw. Moving on to next sub…Most of you have said you'd be okay with someone dying as long as it wasn't someone extremely important so here's what I'm going to do. This will be the last chapter and there might or might not be an epilogue depending on if I do a sequel or not. But enough of my jabbering (ha who knew, it's a real world) here it is!**

**Disclaimer: No not mine!**

Tali's POV

I woke up and stretched my legs out. My covers were tangled all around my legs and my hair had to look like crap. Ugh another day. "Tali are you up yet we have to go!" I sit up and look around my room. I yawn and stand up. Late for what? I go to my closet and open it to see my black dress. Oh yeah…the funeral. Three days since Jake saved me from that God forsaken room. Three days since Bella…"Tali," Uncle Charlie opens my door and walks in interrupting my thoughts. "You okay?"

"Uncle Charlie, I should be asking you that."

"I think she's in a better place."

I smile and nod biting my lip. "Yeah and she's happy."

"I'll let you go get dressed."

I nod and get up walking to my closet. "You know I _am_ happy." Bells says sitting on my bed. I turn around and put my hands on my hips. She smiles and nods then goes back to the happy situation "What I am. I wish I could say the same for Edward. He's happy but determined that this was his fault."

"I don't see what the big deal is. I mean it was going to happen anyway right?" She shrugs and walks over to my closet.

"That what you're wearing to my funeral?"

"Yeah what's wrong with it?" It was a knee length black dress with sleeves just past my shoulders. I leaned down and picked up the shoes. They were black strapped heals. **(Link should be in my profile but knowing my comp I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't) **I thought it was cute.

"Nothing I was just asking. It is cute."

"Get out of my head Bells." That was her power…or one of her powers. She has the same power as Jasper Alice and Edward plus her own power; not liking human blood. That was my favorite power of hers cause it meant I still get to see her. But no one else will. Jake doesn't want her around me anymore but she's my cousin and its my life.

"He's just worried about you Tali."

"He has no reason to be!…Are you going to say good bye to him when he comes? " I ask her tarring up my drawer looking for my sun glasses. "Where are my glasses?!" I mumble. I give up on the drawer and move to my closet.

"I'm not sure how great of an idea that is. We might make each other mad and…I'll probably wind up actually dead…" She dodges a pair of tennis shoes answering

"Your probably right…He's taking me cliff diving after the funeral. Found em!" I say putting them on my head then putting my bathing suit on _then_ putting my dress over it.

"Oh my Carlisle."

"Shut up it looks like fun. Zip me up?" I say tuning my back to her

"Trust me its not." She zips me up and swats my but when she's done handing me my shoes.

"Unlike a stupid cousin of mine I will not be jumping in the water alone or while its high tide!"

"I'm not stupid," she mumbled I laughed and strapped up my last shoe. "Are you speaking at my funeral?"

"Yeah right. It'll be kind of weird if I'm speaking at my favorite cousins funeral and I'm not crying…"

"Yeah," I think about when Jake brought me home and told Uncle Charlie that Bells didn't make it but stop myself for Bells sake. "How's he doing?"

"He holds up an okay façade but…you tell me."

"Take care of him okay?"

"Yeah I will."

"We'll see you next week for the wedding?"

"You know it." I smile and give her a hug. "Every things going to be okay."

I pull away and smile "Don't I know it."

Bella's POV

She pulls away and smiles "Don't I know it." _As long as I get to see you other then the wedding_

"Of coarse."

_Bella come on if we're going to make it to Denali in time we have to leave now. _Edwards thoughts came floating in my head I smiled and whisper okay knowing he'll hear me. Tali lifts a newly arched eyebrow and tilts her head. "Hi Edward." She says waiting for an answer. My fiancé appears next to me and nods towards my cousin. She laughs and goes to her dresser to put her make up on. Alice appears in the door way smiling that evil smile. I stop breathing but resume once I realize she's not here for me. "No Alice."

"Ahh come on Tali why not?!"

"Because I've been doing my make up since I was twelve and I know what I'm doing" _Unlike Bella_

"Hey! I can hear you!"

"I know, that's the point." She smiles and looks at me through the mirror. Edward starts to laugh but I glance at him and he thinks twice about it. "Okay we're going to head up towards Alaska now." I go over to Tali and hug her gently. Now I know how much the Cullen's were holding back when they hugged me. I give her a kiss on the cheek and pull back. "You'll call me right?"

"Duh!" She hugs me again "Take care of your self Bells."

"You too Tali." The next thing I know I feel other arms around us and Alice is leaning on Tali. Tali starts to laugh and we all join in. "I'll see you in a week okay? And make sure you get there early cause you are a bridesmaid."

"Will do Bells." She nods and pulls away again.

"We'll be up there right after the funeral sis" Alice says standing next to Tali. I nod and walk over to Edward _Ready?_ He ask. I nod and wave one more time. We go out the window and run down the street. Now I can understand why Edward loves this so much, it's just so…exhilarating! Like Tali my favorite power was my ability to not like human blood. That meant I got to be around her…for a while because soon I know we wont see each other for months at a time. We just started getting close and we already have to be apart. I still want to be a part of her life though weather Jake wants me to or not.

Hopefully they'll be able to keep each other okay. Every time I saw them together they'd be able to calm each other down. That's how I know Tali is the one for Jake. When we hung out I wasn't able to calm him down like that no matter what I did. And with Tali I don't know any one that's been able to calm her down…at all. They were defiantly made for each other. But I still worry about them. I have to even if he's not mine Jake is still my best friend and Tali will always be my little cousin. And I know they'll be able to take care of each other…and Charlie.

Charlie wasn't okay. I knew that since last night when I came to see Tali. I came right after I "woke up". He was crying in his sleep and when he woke up he started crying. Tali was right he did put on a 'oh she's in a better place' façade but…he wasn't okay. The only reason he hasn't done anything like start drinking or killed himself is because Tali's still here but after Tali leaves…I don't know. I looked into his future but the farthest I got was Tali hugging him and leaving for collage. I asked Alice to look but she wouldn't tell me what happened and she would block me out when I'd try to get in her head. I just have to hope he'll be okay.

"Bella?" Edwards velvet voice came floating into my head. I turned to him and smiled. He opens the Volvo do for me. I smile and nod, hopping in. He's next to me starting the car in another second pulling off. "You ready to start your new life as a vamp?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

Jake's POV

"Hello Charlie," I say wheeling Billy in. Charlie nods and closes the door behind us.

"How are you?" Billy asks him.

"As good as can be expected," He sighs and runs a hand through his thinning hair. "Jake Tali's in her room." I nod and turn toward the stairs when the smell hits me. I sigh and walk up the stairs.

"Your mutt's here." I hear the pixie Cullen say to Tali.

"Alice don't call him that. And give me my eyeliner!"

"Just let me do one eye Tali!"

"No!" I open the door to see a struggling Taliah on the floor with a vampire sitting on her. I growl at the blood sucker and she growls back. "Alice sweetie…" She looks from me to Tali and smiles "Get the hell off me!" She nods and stands up pulling Tali up with her. Tali brushes herself off and walks over to me. I stare down the blood sucker. Until I feel a hand on my cheek I look down to see my love in a stunning black dress. I smile and kiss her forgetting all about the leech. "Jake say hello." She says moving to my side.

"Leech"

"Mutt." Tali's phone rang and she sighed looking at it. "Who is it?" She asked. I growled at her. I don't want Tali around them. At least they're moving to Alaska. I felt a hit in my gut and looked down.

"It's Shannon. Her and every one are there." She sighed again "Including Paul."

"Garret?"

"Whatever." We say together. I put my hand on her lower back and kiss her forehead. "I wish you would've said goodbye to her." She says rubbing my arm. I shake my head and open my mouth to protest but she cuts me off. "No, you would've been able to control yourself and if not then I would've been able to control you!" she pushes off me so we're facing each other.

"Come on." I say going towards the door. "Charlie and Billy are waiting." I don't want to talk about this right now. For my sake. For Tali's sake. I _cant _talk about this right now.

"I still have to finish my make up then take my blood sugar level. I'll meet you down there." She turns around and goes back to the dresser putting on more make up. I sigh and close the door. I cant have her mad at me right now. But I cant do anything about it anyway. I pull out my hair tie and run my fingers through my hair and put my face in my hands. I wish she could just understand that I cant…I just cant see or talk or even think about…Bella. I walk down the stairs and past Charlie and Billy. I walk into the kitchen and sit down.

The one idea I cant get out of my head is…what if it hadn't been Bella…I close my eyes and put my face in my hands. I wouldn't have been able to save her if it would have been Taliah. I don't think I'd be able to handle if it had been Taliah. I could feel myself start to shake but I was to gone to stop it. Until I felt to hands on my shoulders then on my face. I opened my eyes to look into Tali's multicolored ones. She kissed me and I instantly calmed down. "What's wrong?"

I sigh and pull her into my lap. "What if…" I cant finish the thought. But she gets it.

"What if it were me?" she ask sitting in my lap. I nod and sigh. "Then I would want you to do whatever you thought would be best.

"I don't _know_ what would be best! I could let you die then I wouldn't have you or I could let you—" I start to shake again just thinking about Tali becoming one of those _leeches_. She kisses me again and I instantly calm down. She pulls away and smiles.

"It wasn't me."

"I know but what if—"

"What if Hitler would have succeeded? What if the South won the Civil war? What if Columbus actually landed in India? But none of that happened! And it _wasn't _me! Now come on it's time to go say good bye to my undead cousin." She gets up and starts swaying her hips seductively. I smile and stand up. "Oh," she says turning back "her wedding's in a week and we're going." She walks out of the kitchen leavening me alone. I sigh tie my hair back up and follow the love of my life.

**A/N: OMC!! I just finished my first FanFic! I so can't believe it! I know it kind of had a sucky ending sorry but idk if I should do an epilogue or sequel review and tell me. Well y'all its been cool see you l8r if you want an ep. And see you l8r if u want a sequel. Thanks for sticking w/ me this whole time Peace!**

—**LiVeiNGLiFe4Me**


End file.
